NLOS Production: She's Got Her Own
by Kenny-Bell
Summary: Mona is a teenager who works for what she has and wants and what she wants is her sister's friend John Cena...read on to see how this plays out and how a young lady growing into her own lives in the real world with no filters and if her crush on John grows into more or just continue to be just that...a crush. John Cena/ Randy Orton/ Roman Regins Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I understand that I have a billion and one stories not done, but I have been working on this one for some time now and I'm sick of it just laying in my documents, so here it is...please R&R**

**Kendra~**

**She's Got Her Own**

The first moment I knew I was different from my friends was when I could no longer relate to their so-called "problems". The boys my age no longer was attractive in my eyes and my priorities were very different from others.

At the age of fifteen, instead of having just a summer job, I worked all year around. Of course I asked my parents for things, but if plans fell through, I always had my own money to get what I wanted.

School clothes, supplies, bus fare, lunch money, and anything else I needed or wanted was my problem and my problem alone…come to think about it, Ne-Yo's song with Jamie Foxx and Fabolous "She Got Her Own" was, I like to think about me. Can you believe it, eight years ago I was doing my thing and I'm just getting a song about it. My fiancé sings the song to me all the time now…too bad he can't carry a tune to save his life.

But back to what I was originally saying…I was my own woman at the age of fifteen and was loving it…until my "friends" called me out one day…over something as dumb as a boy.

* * *

**Age Fifteen: Growing Up**

"I can't believe you turned him down Mona, he is like the sweeties guy in this school-" I looked over at my friend and rolled my eyes. We have talked about the same thing all day and I was getting fed up with it. Why should I have to defend my own decisions?

The top question of the day came from a certain boy, today Cody Runnels decided he wanted to ask me out on a date, only I couldn't for plenty of reasons like, I had to go to work, my homework, and he just dated my friend who is asking me why I said no.

"Didn't you date him last week and said he was a dog?" I asked while looking at the scenery go pass. My legs were stretched out onto the side seat in front of me. The bus we were on was somewhat empty and I was glad. Most of the times we either had to share a seat or stand up, and I didn't need that since my job required me to stand.

Tony rolled her eyes and huffed while the other two girls giggled for a moment. Yeah, I knew I had her ass, but knowing her and her slick mouth, she was going to come up with an excuse that was dumb, but all the same make sense in her head.

"I was PMSing that day, I think you should go talk to him." Was Tony's response and me and my two other friends just looked at her.

"I rather not, I have to work, then homework, make dinner, clean…I have too much to do, if he can work around my schedule then maybe-" I started counting off everything on my fingers until Lisa cut me off.

"Schedule?! You are fifteen years old Mo-Mo! Who works all year around…that's why we have parents-" She tried to explain, but I wasn't having it, they want to depend on their parents all of their lives, me on the other hand, I'm not with it…I've had my taste of freedom and love it too much to take two steps back into "kiddy world".

"Lisa drop it…I'm not going out with him and that's it, respect it or leave it and me alone." I said while watching people get on the bus. I leaned back in my seat and sighed.

"Since you lived with your sister you have changed…I don't think I like it." I raised a brow and looked at Jasmine.

This is true, but the problem is my sister lives two fucking blocks from my parents and I saw my friends damn near the whole summer! My sister; my sister is twenty-five and I love her to death! She treats me like an equal and not a child…she is my true best friend.

While I was staying with her, she taught me how to really live in the world, I paid rent, even though it was one hundred, fifty dollars, it was still something I had to learn. I had to pitch in with food, gas and electric, water bill, and other things while still taking care of me.

Of course I didn't pay that much, but I knew what she was doing, she was getting my mind set at an early age of what to expect out of life when I no longer lived with my parents, when they wouldn't be there for me twenty-four/seven. Seeing as though she is a full decade older than me, she had to learn the hard way, but I am grateful she is taking me under her wing and showing me real life, unlike my parents who try to still treat me like a child in, what they want me to think is a "perfect world"…I know it's nothing like that…but moving on.

"What are you talking about, you saw me everyday…Jasmine I lived next to you the whole time and Tonya I lived across the street…I stayed at both of your houses when my sister had company." I glared at them. I was starting to hate having this conversation because it turned out the same, me walking away from them before I cursed their asses out.

"Oh yeah, but when she had her parties you were nowhere to be found." I stood up when I saw I was about four blocks from my stop.

"I invited you three every time she was having one, but you all didn't want to come-" I said in a surprisingly calm tone.

"The guys are old-" Lisa said while turning up her nose. I smacked my lips and waved my hand at her.

"The guys are hot, my sister has taste in everything she does including men and you three know this." Tony looked me over and sighed. She was the one who started everything then made peace…I will never get her.

"I'm just saying, you got taller, you grew out in places…it's as if I'm not even talking to Mona anymore." I bit my lip in thought and shrugged.

"Tough cookies…here's my stop, if I get off on time I'll call you three." I said while walking to the back door. I heard them whisper before Lisa spoke up.

"Wait I thought you got off at eight." I looked back at them while getting off the bus.

"Staying at my sisters!" I screamed while the bus was taking off. The window was opened so I know they heard me.

That was a code, if I wanted to work extra hours and didn't want my parents to find out, I stayed with Marla, my sister of course. Come on, fifteen year old girl working until midnight…I doubt my parents would understand my grind or like it at all...


	2. Chapter 2

I walked through the doors of Mc Donald's…yeah that's right…hey if you work enough hours you can make a good ass living, and at my age any money that is mine, is good money!

"Mona can you stay a little longer?" My boss walked up to me and smile guiltily at me.

"I think I can stay up until midnight, I just have to call my sister." I said even though I already talked to her and she said it was fine.

"Thank you Mona, and like I promise, you will get that raise." I smiled a little brighter and nodded my head.

"Thank you Mr. Edwards." I said before walking in the back and putting my things away.

I went into the ladies bathroom and changed into my uniform. Once I was done I went to the back booth to get everything ready like my register drawer, my headset, and a parfait…hey, they are good!

My headset beeped and I looked up at the screen and saw it was a blue FORD pick up truck and rolled my eyes.

"May I take your order?" I said while sitting down and popping my Winterfresh gum.

"Mona?" I sighed and stood back up so I could punch in what he wanted on my register.

"Yes Cody." I said a bit too annoyingly. Their was a pause before I heard him clear his throat and then he gave me his order.

"Give me the number one, and your number." He said smoothly…well tried to. I smirked and put his order in.

"What's your drink?" I asked just as my friend Danielle came in the booth with me and sat down in my chair.

"Classic Coke babe." Dani raised a brow and laughed. I covered her mouth and told her to shush.

"Come around please." I said trying to hold in my laugh and once he was away from the intercom we laughed.

"Girl who was that?" Dani asked while standing up and taking my parfait. I smacked my lips and sat down.

"He goes to school with me, can you believe he is graduating next year?" I said while Dani shook her head.

"That's why when I was your age, my boyfriend was twenty-one." She said while snapping her fingers.

"Are you still with him?" I asked once I saw Cody coming around to my window.

"Nope, I'm with his brother." She smiled brightly and I made a disgusted face.

"Ugh Dani." I said while she nudged me and nodded her head towards the window.

"Girl hush, his brother is a year younger, but we are all cool…that's Cody huh?" I opened the window and nodded my head.

"Yeah it's him…" Dani took my headset off and put it on her head. She gave Cody the once over and shrugged.

"I'll take the next order, you deal with lover boy." She waved her hand at Cody and went to work. I laughed lightly and gave Cody my attention.

"Whatever…four-ten." I said to him while holding one hand out towards him and the other on my hip.

"Okay, how about that number?" He asked while giving me a five dollar bill.

"I can't give it to you." I said while getting his change. I looked over at Dani when I heard her giggling. I raised a brow at her and she shook her head and turned mine towards Cody.

"And why is that?" He asked. I was giving him his change when he grabbed my hand and leaned out of his window a bit more. I have to admit, Cody is cute, he can be sweet, but I had two problems with him. He dated my friend and I don't trust him. He just seems like the type who doesn't have himself together and I refuse to date someone who is doing less then me.

I moved my hand back and bit my lip. I never liked someone asking me the same thing twice or want me to repeat the same thing twice. It was annoying and right now HE was being annoying and that's the last thing I wanted so early in doing my job for the day.

"Because I don't want to, please drive up to the next window to pick up your food." I said I pointed to the next window and Cody sighed and looked me over before putting his truck in gear.

"Whatever." I didn't see him drive off, but I heard him because my back was turned. Dani stared at me for a moment before folding her arms across her stomach and shook her head.

"Girl he asked me out today and I turned him down." I explained before she could even ask me the question I know was on her mind. She moved me out the ways and looked out the window at him.

"Why? He's cute, his pick-up lines are a bit lame, but he's in your age range." I looked at the screen and saw no one was in drive-thru and shrugged.

"I don't think I have an age range anymore." I said in all honesty. I really don't think I do. Children my age is starting to annoy me and I'm starting to be attracted to older men and find that I have more in common with older people. I can't let out my stress to the friends I have my age about paying bills and how crazy my hours can be at work…or the raise I'm about to get…if it's not about the latest hand bag, or a concert it's not important.

Dani gave me a high five and squealed while shaking her ass. She was fun to be around, twenty years old and has a little girl who I think is two.

"I hear that, because the pussy doesn't care about age, it's all in how you can work it." My eyes grew wide and I covered my mouth with my hand so I could hold in my laughter. I pushed Dani's shoulder and let a few giggles escape.

"I don't know anything about that-" I said while fixing my ponytail. I screamed when I felt a tug and turned around quickly to see a couple of my sister's friends looking back at me. I slapped the driver's hand and glared at him.

"You better not know anything about sex young lady." He said while the passenger laughed to himself. I rolled my eyes and looked at the screen to see they were the ones that Dani was taking the order for.

"Randy shut up, fork over the money." I said while holding my hand out. Randy's mouth dropped in mock shock and he looked at his friend while giving me the money.

"Is that any way to talk to a customer?" I snatched the money from him and smiled sweetly.

"It is when it's you…hi John." I said waving. John nodded his head at me and winked.

"Hello Mona Lisa." I felt myself blush a little at the nickname he gave me and put the money in the register and got the change.

"Enough of the dreamy eyes, where's my change." Randy said while trying to snatch the money out of my hand. My smile dropped and I slapped his hand away.

"You gets no change from me, move it or lose it buddy!" I said while trying to hit him again but he moved back, bumping into John who shook his head at the both of us.

"I'm telling your sister." Randy said and we both smiled at how childish he sounded. For someone who has a somewhat deep voice, he could really sound whinny, but in a cute way. If I was that type of girl who was a fast ass, I would give it to him without a second thought, but…I can only daydream.

"She's just going to curse you out, I know you have a crush on her…so keep your mouth shut and I'll put in a good word for you." I winked at him and now it was his turn to blush.

"Is that blackmail?" He asked while trying to look annoyed, but failing. I really wasn't paying attention to him to be honest. John was on his phone now and I was staring a damn hole into him. He was very sexy in my eyes, huge, big hands, big feet, blue eyes, and over twenty-one…my type of man.

I felt a nudge and looked over my shoulder to see Dani taking more orders. She mouthed "talk damnit" and went back to talking into the headset.

"What? No…move on Randy." I said after I shook the thoughts of me and John out of my head. Randy looked at John then me and smiled wickedly.

"Highway robbery!" He screamed causing John, Dani and myself to jump. I slapped the window and stomped my foot.

"Randy gone on now!" I said letting a little of my South Carolina roots to come out. Randy smiled brightly at me and rubbed his hands together.

"Whatever little country…listen, I'm picking you up tonight." I calmed down some and looked a bit confused.

"Why? I can just take the bus." I said pointing to the bus stop across the street. A few people behind Randy started to honk their horns making Randy look back at them and flipped them off.

"Uh, no, here's my cell number, call me when you are about to get off, got it." He said while giving me a piece of paper extra slow just to piss everybody off. I laughed a little and snatched the paper from him.

"Got it." I said while nodding my head. I was about to give Randy his change which was over ten dollars, but he waved his hand and drove off. I smirked and put it back in my pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few cars came and gone and after a few hours it was break time. Dani and I were sitting at a table just eating when she scared me by being her loud self.

"Who the hell were they?" Dani asked out of the blue while I ate my dinner. I looked up from my Mc Chicken and thought about it for a moment before I realized who she was talking about.

"Randy and John? They are crazy, but fun…my sister's friends…I hung around them a few times while at my sister's house this past summer." I babbled before I took a bite. Danny picked at her salad and shrugged.

"They are cute." She said while letting a little smile come through her full lips. She was boy crazy and wasn't scared to express it to anyone. I've worked here for almost two years and she's been here the whole time, hell before me. Even though she is with her man and has never cheated, she didn't mind speaking to men, flirting with them…she always says flirting makes her feel like a woman…and my response will forever be having her daughter should make her feel like a woman.

I nodded my head and looked out one of the big windows and sighed. It was already dark and I was only a little over halfway down with my shift.

"Marla knows how to pick them." I admitted. Dani nodded and stood up.

"I need to make Marla my new friend." She said before bumping me and dumping her trash in the trashcan and going back to work. I continued to look out the window and smiled a little…thinking about John.

"Whatever." I mumbled to myself and went back to eating.

* * *

"It's a little past midnight, I'm sorry about that, but you are off now." I looked up to see Mr. Edwards beside me and sighed in relief.

"Thank you Mr. Edwards." I said while finishing up stocking the front area and going to get my bag.

"Do you have a ride home?" Mr. Edwards asked me and I nodded my head while putting my bag on my shoulder.

"Yes I do, I called him fifteen minutes ago…he should be here now." Mr. Edwards nodded his head and waved at me goodbye.

"Okay, you have tomorrow off, have a nice night Mona." I smiled and waved back.

"You too Mr. Edwards." I took my hair out of the ponytail it was in and fluffed it out into a crazy, curly bush. I walked out of the doors and looked around the parking lot and was shocked to see John leaning on his truck and playing with his phone. I walked over to him and stood in front of him for a moment before looking behind him inside the car and saw it was empty.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. John opened the passenger door for me and I got in and waited for him to get in his side before I truly relaxed.

"Change of plans, your sister and Randy hooked up at his place, so I am taking you home." I rolled my eyes and got more comfortable in my seat. I loved his truck, I could sleep in this sucker!

"You mean my sister's house right?" I asked. John looked over at me for a second and continued to drive.

"Uh, okay…but why?" I looked at the clock and saw it was almost one in the morning.

"Do you see what time it is, my parents would freak out." I said while closing my eyes. I heard John laugh and I opened my eyes to see his profile. The street lights were shinning on him and made his face glow.

"I see, then why do you work so late, I mean it is a school night…and you are under age." I snapped out of my daze and sat up a bit.

"I know, but I need the money, and since I grew over the summer, I don't look my complete age…I can get away with it." I said looking down at myself. I was now five'nine, my breasts grew along with my hips and butt and if I didn't wear my glasses, I looked at least nineteen.

John looked me over quickly and moved around in his seat before giving me his "stern voice".

"You and your boss can get in trouble." I nodded my head and took my seatbelt off and moved over closer to him.

"Only if someone tells, but they aren't, are they?" I said looking right at him. John glanced at me a few times before sighing and nodding his head.

"Not me. " Were his finally words about that situation. Of course regret was written all over his face, but I couldn't help but to find that cute too. I smiled and patted his knee before going back over to my side of the truck.

"Good…so…why aren't you on some type of date?" I asked while looking out the window.

"I save that time for the weekend. Today and the rest of the weekend are my off days so I just want to relax." I nodded my head in understanding. See, none of my other friends can comprehend why I love my days off…it's frustrating trying to explain, so I give up.

"I hear that, I'm so glad it's Thursday…I'm thinking about not going to school tomorrow." I said truly thinking about skipping. John brows forwarded and he shook his head.

"Go, just leave half a day." I thought about it for a moment until I came to a fork in the road.

"How am I going to do that-" John smiled brightly while pulling up into my sister's driveway.

"I can come pick you up-" He shut the truck off and turned to face me and I did the same.

"As what?" I asked really humored at what he was going to come up with.

"A cousin, brother-" I cut him off by looking at him as if he has lost his mind. I looked at his face and then my arm.

"By marriage? If you haven't noticed, I'm black and you are white-" I said putting my arm up against his. John looked down at our arms and smacked mine away while I laughed at him.

"I'm tanned and Italian -" He said in defense and I rolled my eyes.

"I've seen you without that tan buddy…it's not pretty and Italian is white babe." I said while making a face. He glared at me and I snuck and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek making him growl. I opened the door and screamed while John pushed me out of his truck.

"Get out of my truck Mona." I laughed and blew a kiss to him.

"Love you too Johnny Boy!" I said before I shut the door and ran up onto the porch. I heard another door slam and looked over my shoulder to see John coming up onto the porch. We stood there for a few moments and I had to endure his stare while I looked at anything but into his eyes. Finally, not being able to take it anymore, I laughed lightly and patted his shoulder.

"…Uh…thank you for the ride." I said a bit caught off guard and lost for words…and trying to figure out what he wanted. John moved closer to me and looked me over before licking his lips.

"You're forgetting one thing Mona Lisa." He leaned down and whispered in my ear. I shivered from feeling his breath on my ear and tried to take a step back, but he grabbed my hand that had my keys in it and pulled it over my head.

"And…and what's that?" John smiled down at me and touched my hair before leaning in and just before I thought his lips were going to touch mine…he took the keys from me and moved back.

"I have to check the house out, make sure it's safe…what did you think I was talking about?" I couldn't even recover fast enough and he knew it…he has been doing this to me all summer and I swear he gets a kick out of seeing me blush.

He walked in and looked all over the house, still laughing until he came back to where I was, sitting in the living room waiting for him to leave.

"Is it all clear Captain Planet?" John tossed me my keys and smirked.

"I'll see you later…I know you are staying home." I rolled my eyes playfully and stood up to walk him to the door.

"I'm going to go to school…" I turned away and looked up at the ceiling before smiling. John rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Yeah…right." I waved at him and shut the door and made sure I locked it before heading upstairs to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

I was sleeping great until I felt someone shake me genteelly. I opened my eyes to see John sitting beside me on my bed in nothing but boxers might I add. I sat up quickly and looked around to see I wasn't in my room anymore. Everything was different, the room was bigger, their was a male and female feel to the room and I was confused out of my mind.

"What's going on?" I asked while rubbing my forehead. John moved closer to me and shocked the hell out of me by kissing me on the lips. And not just any kiss, a real intimate kiss. I held onto his shoulders while my eyes were bugged out until the overwhelming feeling eased away and the sexual emotion came through.

John broke the kiss and pushed me back on the bed and hovered over me. He pushed some of my hair out of my face and rubbed his thumb over my bottom lip.

"You must have had too much fun last night, if you can't remember anything." I giggled at him nipping at the tender flesh around my neck and held my breath when I saw a wedding photo on the night stand…it was us.

"John how old are we?" it was a dumb question, but I wanted him to clarify what I was already thinking.

"You are twenty-three and I'm thirty-one…are you okay?" He looked a bit worried and I touched his face and saw my wedding ring.

"I'm fine now…come here." I said while wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled the sheet off of me and I realized I was naked. I giggled and opened my legs so he could get in between them and…and…

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!?" I jumped up out of my sleep and looked around with one eye opened and saw I was back in my room at my sister's house and growled.

"DAMN IT MARLA!" Marla raised her brows and took one of my pillows and hit me with it up side my head.

"Watch the mouth, but girl it's past ten, shouldn't you be at school?" I looked at the clock on my wall and saw it was ten-fifteen and fell back on my bed.

"I got in late…why aren't you at work?" Marla was in my mirror putting the finishing touches on her hair. I sat up and watched her. She had micro mini braids and they were in waterfall curls. She had on her favorite business suit which was a black pin stripe skirt and jacket.

Marla looked over at me and sprayed on some of my perfume before she answered.

"I'm leaving now…sounded like you was having a good dream…you were moaning." I blushed and looked down at my feet before blushing.

"It was nothing, since it's Friday I'll stay here for the weekend and cook, if it's alright." I gave my sister puppy eyes and smiled when she rolled her eyes and waved her hand at me.

"Of course you can stay, but I'm having a BBQ tonight and John and Randy are coming over to get things started-" My whole insides started to quiver when I heard John's name, after that dream I didn't know how I was going to face him.

"John is coming?" I asked perking up a bit. Marla looked at me for a moment before sitting on the bed and looking into my eyes.

"Yes he is…do you have some sort of crush on him?" She asked while giving me the eye that our mother used on her…I swear I think that is the reason why she moved out of our parent's house.

My eyes grew wide and I shook my head while getting out of bed and going to my closet to look for something to wear for the day.

"Huh? Oh no, I know he's just messing with me. " I said while waving my hand at nothing. Marla stood up and shrugged.

"Yeah…he needs to stop though…see if it was any other girl, they would think he was really into them…I'm glad you know better." I felt my heart drop, but smiled anyway and nodded my head.

"Yeah…sure." I said while looking through my t-shirts. I knew Marla was still looking at me, but time was ticking and she had to leave. I heard her stand and walk over to me.

"Okay, I'm off, oh…I need you to go to the market and get the food, do you have money?" I looked over my shoulder to see her going through her purse and shook my head no.

"I got paid last night, so it should be in my account, I got this." I said while snapping my fingers. Marla leaned back and looked me up and down before laughing.

"I heard that…okay see you later! AND TRY NOT TO DREAM ABOUT JOHN WHILE I'M GONE!" She screamed into my ear before kissing my cheek and walking out of my room. I rung my ear out just in time to hear the front door open and shut.

* * *

I just finished getting dressed when I heard the front door open and Randy's loud mouth. I walked downstairs and ran up behind him.

"John I'm telling you it was worth the wait…I knew she would be great in bed-" I looked back at John and saw him in the doorway shaking his head while smiling. I looked back at Randy and pushed him.

"Fuck you say about my woman man!?" I screamed in my deepest voice. Randy froze and that's all I needed to laugh. Once he realized what was going on he relaxed and turned a glaring eye on me.

"Why aren't you in school?...Wait, what are you wearing?" Randy asked while placing his hands on his waist and looking down at me. I had on a thin sleeveless white shirt and some cut off shorts. I looked down at myself and shrugged.

"Because she worked late." John said while shutting the door. He came up behind me and hugged me and kissed my neck and I shivered a bit thinking about the dream I had this morning…it felt too real and it spooked me how his lips feels the same way they did in my dream.

I moved away from him quickly and looked up at him to see he looked a bit confused. I smiled a little and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"That's not good Mona-" I glanced over at Randy and saw him in the doorway and smacked my lips while looking him up and down.

"Oh look who's talking, at least I got paid, I heard you worked a bit of overtime last night yourself." Randy looked back at John who shrugged and went into the living room and turned the television on. Randy looked back at me and smiled wickedly.

"Hey I may not have gotten money, but it sure was worth it." I made a face and threw some fruit loops at him.

"Oh shut up Randy…who's taking me to the market?" I asked. I jumped up on the counter and started eating my cereal.

"Depends, who's paying?" Randy asked while standing in front of me.

"I am…why?" I asked while putting a spoon full of cereal in my mouth. Randy pushed my legs apart and moved in between them.

"Just asking…do you have a boyfriend?" I was drinking my milk when he asked and I just kept my eyes on him. I know this fool was not trying to hit on me. I finished my milk and put my bowl in the sink.

"Nope." I simply responded while looking into his eyes. We had a stare down until he looked me over and his hand started to go up my legs. Even though I was freaking out on the inside I still held his stare. Randy had a wicked smile on his face and I gave him one of my own and winked. Just when his hand reached my inner thigh John came up behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Easy Randy, focus on one sister at a time." Randy looked over his shoulder at John before looking back at me.

"That's the only reason Cena?" Randy cut his eyes in the direction of John and winked at me. I looked at John and raised a brow…it's a habit.

"Drop it Orton." John face was serious and it left me wondering…what little inside riddle talk were they having?

Randy smiled at me and raised my legs up to his waist and slapped them before walking out of the kitchen. John watched him leave and then gave me one last look before he turned to leave. I jumped off the counter and grabbed his hand.

"John?" John mumbled something I couldn't understand before turning his attention back on me.

"Yeah?" He asked as if I was going to ask him where did babies come from. Instead of asking him what was really on my mind, I decided against it and to try to make him smile.

"Make sure Randy doesn't put anything in the cart." I winked at him and saw his face relax. I wanted to laugh, but he surprised me by pulling me into a tight hug.

"Thinking way ahead of you." I laughed anyway because everybody knew Randy will try to get any and everybody to pay for anything he wanted…my sister should watch out for that.

* * *

"Randy put it back or give me money!" Randy rolled his eyes and dropped the strawberries and whipped cream in the cart and kept it moving.

"Oh come on! You never know, they may be for you." He looked over his shoulder at me and gave me his million dollar smile. I rolled my eyes and kept walking without saying a word. I swear Randy is just one big sex organ. I ducked when I saw an arm come from nowhere and grab up the strawberries and whipped cream. I looked up and saw John and took the whipped cream.

"No leave that." John gave me a surprised look and I shrugged.

"What? I like whipped cream." John shook his head and sighed. He put the strawberries back and we continued walking.

"Oh I forgot a few things. Be right back." I opened my mouth to curse him out, but John covered my mouth with his hand.

"Just let him go, I'm sick of hearing his sex talk…give me a moment of his silence please." I rolled my eyes knowing what he meant and nodded my head yes. He moved his hand and we turned down a aisle that had drinks and chips. While I was towards the end John was in the middle getting soda while I was getting chips and dip. I was getting some honey bbq chips when I heard a whistle.

"Well hello sexy, can I help you?" I turned around to see a man who instantly reminded me of that NBC special on molesters. I scrunched my face up and moved a few steps away.

"Hell no!" The guys face dropped and he smacked his lips.

"Bitch you don't need to get an attitude-" With each word he was stepping closer to me, but before he could get too close or finish his sentence he was yoked back by his collar by John.

"Do we have a fucking problem?! You not only pushing up on my woman but disrespecting her too!?" The man eyes damn near popped out and he kept shaking his head. The guy was around my height and I swear I weighed more then him. but all that I could think about was John calling me his woman…his WOMAN?!

"No sir-" John let him go and pushed him with so much force he knocked over a Sprite/Coke display.

"Baby are you okay?" I was still in shock and couldn't do anything but nod my head. I damn near fainted when he kissed me on the lips a few times and turned me around and we started walking to the meat section.

"John-" Before I could get out my question Randy ran up to us laughing.

"Hey you two, a guy knocked over a big ass display and now he has to pay for all the spilled soda…dumbass…so what kind of meat are we getting?

All John and I could do was look at each other and shrug. I started picking out burgers and hotdogs while he looked at the ribs and steaks.

"O-kay." Was all Randy said before he dumped and arm full of junk food in the cart. At this point I didn't even care, all I could do is feel John's lips on mine…they really are soft.

* * *

"Lisa why don't you want to come over?" I was up in my room getting ready to go downstairs to the party. Once again I was the youngest one to attend, but like always I didn't give a damn about it. The conversation always flowed and not once did I ever feel I didn't belong.

I heard Lisa sigh into the receiver and rolled my eyes. I wanted to kick myself, why did I even call this girl anymore. Her voice was starting to annoy me and so were her lame excuses.

"They are old…I don't want to be in a bathing suit around them-" I stood up at hearing the word bathing suit and looked in the mirror at the one I had on. It was a light blue two piece. It wasn't a string bikini…I knew my limits. My hair was out and I decided to wet it and leave it curly.

"They are twenty-two and up…all in their twenties…why are you scared?" I asked finding myself getting upset.

"I'm not, but you don't get it because you are around them all the time, at work and your sister…besides, I have homework…I went to school today." I took the phone away from my phone and looked at it…you know what…fuck it and her right now.

"I worked late last night…whatever, if you change your mind come on over, that goes for you and the others, if not, oh well." She was quiet for a moment before she spoke.

"Okay, I'll ask them and get back at you." I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Okay talk to you later." I knew it was a lie, but I really didn't give a damn?

"Bye." Was all she said and I hung up. I looked around for my wrap and found it on my mirror and tided it low around my waist and walked out of my room just in time to see Edwin…or Eddie for short.

"Everything okay?" I smiled at his heavy accent and nodded my head.

"Yeah, I just asked some of my friends to come over, but they don't want to." I said while closing my bedroom door and leaning on it. Eddie was cute, half Canadian and half Puerto Rican. His hair was black and cut short…unlike his brother's…but that's a whole different story.

"And why is that?" He asked while folding his arms across his chest. I smiled and bit my lip, trying to figure out if I wanted to tell the truth.

"They think you all are too old." I said honestly and his eyes damn near bugged out.

"I'm nineteen-" I nodded my head and sighed.

"I know that Eddie and so is Jayson, but they don't care…it doesn't even matter, I need to go downstairs and make sure Randy isn't burning the house down." I said while rolling my eyes and shaking my head. Eddie laughed and rubbed my shoulders.

"Oh he stopped grilling half an hour ago, John is taking over…relax" I really did let my shoulders relax. Just that news alone made some of my troubles go away.

"Oh…well that's good…is my sister down there yet?" I asked while we both started going down the back steps.

"Yeah, she's talking to John's date." I stopped walking and Eddie bumped into me.

"Date?" I asked feeling a bit panicked.

"Yeah… Lena ." I thought about it for a moment and cleared my throat before going down the rest of the steps and into the kitchen.

"I walked out of the kitchen and into the backyard and looked around. The party was in full swing. People were enjoying their selves, dancing and chatting…hell I even started to sway my hips a bit.

I spotted John grilling and walked over to him to get a plate of food. While in the process I grabbed a plate and a hamburger bun and stood beside him.

"Give me one with cheese please." I said with the most innocent smile I could muster up. John looked down at me and did a double take before putting a burger on my bun.

"Young lady what are you wearing?" He closed the grill and gave me a hard look. I looked down at what I was wearing and then at everyone else.

"What everyone else is wearing." I said so matter-of-factly anyone else would have thought I was being disrespectful.

"Would your mother let you wear that?" I looked at John as if he was crazy…hell he was acting crazy, since when did he question me and what I wear…hell I don't think this bathing suit is a problem…shit my sister picked it out for me!

"I'm sure she wouldn't if she was here, but since she's not, we will never know now will we?" Now this time I did say it smartly and he got it too. He gave me another look over before going back to grilling.

"I guess." I rolled my eyes feeling a damn headache coming on. Since he brought down my party mood, I'll bring down his.

"Besides, you shouldn't even be worried about what I'm wearing, worry about your girl Lena and what she's wearing." I said ready to walk off, but I was pulled back into John's chest. I looked up and saw him looking confused.

"What do you know about Lena ?" I pulled my arm out of his grip and placed it on my hip.

"Enough…did you forget that I am Mona? I know everything around here." I said waving my hand around to get my point across.

"Nosey ass." He tried to mumble it, but I heard him anyway.

"I don't know about the nosey part, but the ass…hmmm." I said while turning around so he could get a peek.

"John can you hurry up, we are about to play in the pool…hello." I turned back around and saw her…Miss Lena. She was petite and looked mixed. Reddish blonde hair and fake boobs…real fucking class I tell you.

"Hey." I simply said. I started fixing my burger while they talked.

" Lena this is my Mona Lisa, Mona this is Lena." I looked up when I heard the way he said my name and saw John smiling. I kept a straight face the whole time and kept doing what I was doing.

"Oh your Marla's sister…but I thought she was fifteen?" I glanced at her and went to the table beside the grill and got some chips and a bottle of water.

"I am." I said and I saw her face twist. …You know how one persons' facial reaction makes you do the same. I felt my face twist up and I looked her up and down as if she just spat at me…what the fuck was she looking at me for!?

That's what I wanted to say, but I try to stay calm, so I will let it slide…I'll TRY to let it slide. I went back to what I was doing before I heard her gasp.

"Oh my, should you have that on little girl?" My head shot up and I glared at her.

"Little what-" I dropped my plate and water on the ground and was coming around the table when I felt arms around my waist and I was spun away from " Lena ".

"Hey Mona…dance with me. " I glared up at Randy and got another look at John and his "date" before Randy carried me away.

"Thanks man, I owe you." I heard John say and tried to get out of Randy's grip.

"No need Johnny Boy, no need." Randy put me down and I turned around to face him.

"She called me a little girl-" I said feeling myself pout. Randy plucked my bottom lip, making me suck it back into my mouth.

"But you know you're not so why are you upset?" I thought about it for a moment…he had a good as point.

"Because she-" I started, but he finished my sentence.

"In front of Cena…relax, he's not pressed about that, now clear your mind and relax. You are in the presence of Randal Keith Orton." He held his arms out and I slapped his bare chest lightly while laughing.

"Randy shut up and dance." He dropped his arms and we started dancing.

* * *

It was two in the morning and the party was winding down. My wrap was off and I just got out of the pool with Melina and Alvin. I moved my hair out of my face and walked into the house to dry off.

I walked through the kitchen where I saw John and Lena talking and ignored John calling me. I tried to talk to him twice tonight after that little shit his date pulled and he blew me off, yet his eyes stayed glued on me all damn night. I wasn't for the games and I don't need drama in my life, so fuck it…like my motto? "FUCK IT!" Anyway, I was going up the steps when Randy stopped me.

"Where are you going?" I turned around and sighed. I was tired and I wanted to dry off and go to sleep…showering will have to wait until morning.

"To my room, good night Randy-" I kissed his cheek and while doing so he scooped me up and placed me back onto the floor.

"No, come here…we have to do something." I moved away from him and looked him up and down…I know he wasn't talking about what I thought he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a raised brow and Randy looked at me weird before he got it and shook his head.

"Just play along…we want to see something?" I jumped when I heard my sister's voice behind me and looked at them both.

"Marla what's going on-" Marla waved her hands around and pushed me towards Randy.

"Just go with the damn flow girl." I smacked my lips and went into the kitchen with Randy. John and his girl was still there. Randy picked me up and placed me on the counter and leaned into me.

"Watch how Cena acts." Randy whispered in my ear and I cut my eyes at John and saw him looking at me.

"Fine." I said back and felt Randy's hands going up my legs again. Randy kissed my cheek and I giggled while rubbing his shoulder. He was whispering how annoying Lena was, making me laugh and from the outside looking in, you would think he was talking naughty. Randy grabbed a hand full of my hair and pulled my head back and looked over at John.

"Oh man I forgot you two were here…what are you talking about?" Randy moved away from me and I straightened up and looked at John's face which was priceless.

"Nothing." Was all he said before grabbing my hand and pulling me off of the counter so quickly I stumbled a bit.

"Damn it John-" I screamed while catching my balance. We were half way up the steps when John turned around and put his finger in my face,

"Watch your mouth little girl-" I squint my eyes at him and cocked my head to the side…he didn't just say what I think he just said.

"What did you call me?!" I somewhat yelled. John rolled his eyes, but held his ground which was something he should not have done.

"You heard me! You are a little girl and you shouldn't be-" I went up three steps so we were face-to-face and was so close to him our noses were touching.

"Shouldn't be what!? I DARE you to try to talk down to me because I will for damn sure point out a few things YOU shouldn't be doing!" I heard Randy's laughter from the question and him say "oh shit" before my sister shushed them. John looked down the steps before looking back at me as if I was just blowing hot air.

"Excuse me!?" I moved back and placed my hands on my hips. Yeah, now he wants to play stupid, he didn't want me to pull his card in front of his friends. I rolled my eyes and walked the rest of the way up the steps and towards my room.

"Yeah that's right, excuse you! I don't know what's up with you and I for damn sure do not care! But I know one thing, do NOT try to act like you are better then me because you are not!" I said before slamming my door, well…that was the plan, but I never heard that sweet sound because he caught it.

"Mona don't talk to me like that-" I spun around and laughed at him.

"Or else what? You going to get your little friend downstairs to jump on me-" I bounced on my toes while taunting him and he looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Is this what all this shit about, because I have a date-" I smacked my lips and grabbed my towel, men can be so clueless.

"I can fucking careless about your damn date-" I said in what I thought was a very calm tone. I mean, as heated as I was I could have bit his head off and not give it a second thought.

John shut the door and said the three words I did not need to hear come out of his mouth.

"Watch your mouth-" I saw red and pushed him as hard as I could, catching him off guard and making his back hit my door.


	5. Chapter 5

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. John's eyes bugged out and I caught a glimpse of myself and saw my hair was fuzzy and crazy and my eyes were red.

I shook the image out of my head and refocused on John who looked as if he didn't know what to do, at any sudden movement I could attack him, and the way I was feeling, I truly could have.

"That's right, I don't need YOU to tell me a damn thing, when I am pissed I curse! Now deal with it or get the fuck out because I do not remember inviting you in here-" John took a moment to let my words sink in, and you would think he would get the message, but WRONG! He went left when he should have kept straight.

"Your jealous of Lena- " I sucked my teeth so hard it shocked me for a moment, but I couldn't hold back my words and I started speaking from the heart.

" Lena can suck my whole asshole for all I care! I am pissed at the fact you want to flip sideways on me. I thought we were cool…but I guess that's when no one is around-" I said calming down some. He really did hurt me, and it wasn't all that much about Lena, it was the way he treated me…I hated being treated like something I wasn't…I never acted as if I was a child, and being called one pisses me the fuck off.

John looked a bit scared and I didn't know why. He laughed lightly while rubbing the back of his neck and I just stood in the middle of my floor trying to figure out what the hell was so funny.

"Wait, I think you are reading into this all wrong, I don't like you in that way." I felt my heart drop and break. It's one thing to fantasize about your crush, but to have your crush to pop your little bubble just makes you feel low for even thinking he could be into me…I knew deep down he wasn't, but just having the fantasy got me through the day, but now learning the truth, it just destroyed everything.

"And I never said you did, I said I thought we were cool, not that you were ready to fuck me-" I said harshly, trying to hold on to any kind of pride I had left.

He never said it, but I know he saw right through my façade. He rubbed his hands over his face and I tried to wipe the tears that were now falling from my eyes.

"Stop talking like that-" I smirked and sat on my bed…I can't have my crush and now I can't have my freedom of speech? I can't have shit!

"WHY!? Because little girls shouldn't talk that way? I'm not a little girl and you never called me one until she came around-" John walked over to me and tried to touch my shoulder, but I pushed his hand away…the last thing I needed was for him to touch me.

"You are jealous of her-" I shook my head at how dumb he could be at this moment and looked up at him. I didn't care that the tears were falling freely, I didn't care that it looked as though he looked guilty, I didn't care because I was hurt and I wanted to be alone.

"Get the fuck out-" I said a little above a whisper. I kept my eyes on him and this time it was he who didn't want to hold my stare. After a moment he laughed a little and tugged at my hair.

"Look if I have to spank you-" I felt my nostrils flare and kicked him in his knee. John cursed loudly while holding onto his knee and his whole face turned beat red.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" I said while falling back onto my bed. I screamed when he yanked me up off my bed and into the air. I came face-to-face with something I never wanted…an angry John Cena.

"NOW HOLD THE FUCK UP! I LET YOU HAVE YOUR LITTLE OUT BURST, BUT THE LAST THING YOU WANT IS TO GET ME PISSED THE FUCK OFF!" I was scared out of my mind because he was shaking. My heart was beating so fast I thought I would have a damn heart attack.

He dropped me and I did the last thing in life I wanted to do and that was slap him. His head snapped to the left and stayed there for a moment or two. He turned around slowly and his once blue eyes looked almost gray. I started to back away from him until I bumped into my bed and fell on it. John hovered over me and I had an instant flashback to my dream, the only difference was that instead of the "killer" look he was giving me, in my dream it was a "loving" look.

"You want to be a grown up, I'll show you a damn grown up." His voice was so calm that it frighten me to the core. He grabbed my arms and pulled me up and had me in the air so fast I went dizzy.

My door opened and I thought I would faint out of joy to see my sister on the other side. She saw me in the air and her mouth dropped.

"John put my sister down." She walked over to us and slapped his shoulder and he let me go. I fell back onto my bed and scooted away from him as much as I could.

John gave me one last look before turning to my sister.

"Did you hear how she talked to me-" I rolled my eyes…he was telling on me, how cute and childish…and he's supposed to be a man? My sister sighed and nodded her head before giving me a disapproving look, making me feel low as all hell.

"Yes I did and I will deal with it, not you." John smirked out of annoyance and shook his head.

"Whatever, I'm leaving-" I perked up some and had to get the last smart remark.

"BYE BITCH!" John stopped at my door and looked over his shoulder at me.

"WHAT!?" Marla pushed him out of my room and started to close the door.

"John leave!" Before he could say or do anything my sister shut the door and looked over at me. I smacked my lips and looked down at my feet.

"Mona what has gotten into you?" I shrugged and kept looking at my toes. I glanced up at my sister and sighed before looking at the door.

"It's not me, it's him-" I mumbled and my sister sat down beside me and lifted my head up.

"Oh really, you are acting like a love sick girl-" She said softly and I moved my head out of her hands.

"No, I'm acting like someone who feels betrayed…not only did he-" Marla held her hand up, putting me off and pointing her finger in my face.

"I don't care what he did, he is not my responsibility, you are…and because of the way you acted, you have to stay with mom and dad for the weekend, and for the next two weeks you can't work overtime…am I clear?" I looked at her sideways and couldn't believe my ears.

"You're taking up for him-" I asked shocked that she would pick him over me. Marla eyes grew wide and she corrected me quickly.

"No I am not, I am punishing you fro your actions…you are my sister and I want you to be a lady, not like some of these girls around here with that foul mouth, get me?" I sighed and nodded my head…I really fucked up tonight…it's slowly starting to sink in that I messed things up with my crush.

"I get you…but two weeks?" I asked hoping she would change her mind, but from the look on her face I knew I was shit out of luck.

"Yup." I fell back on my bed and my sitter patted me on my leg.

"Fine." I mumbled, thinking about the money I was going to lose…damn…all of this over a man? Almost makes me not to want to get into any type of relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

**Age Seventeen: Getting Attention**

"Smile girl!" I smiled for like the hundredth time that day. I was so tired I almost didn't want to go to my own party tonight…I said almost.

GRADUATION DAY! I am thrilled to get out of high school and in three months go to the local college. Of course I could have filled out applications to go to a better school, but I wanted to stay home…speaking of which, I have officially moved into my sister's house last night…no wait, correction…OUR home…that sounds much better.

But back to me smiling, my mother took enough pictures to fill up four albums and still is clicking away. I was so annoyed and blind from the constant flashing, I thought I was going to scream.

I saw someone coming towards me and smiled for a second, but another flash made me snap my attention back to my mother, and would you believe she took a picture of me glaring at her?

"Mom please, that is enough-" The person that was coming towards me was now by my side and handed me a dozen roses. I smiled and let him kiss my cheek before my mother squealed.

"Just one more of you and your boyfriend." I bit the inside of my cheek and nodded before looking up at my boyfriend and we both smiled at each other. My mother took the photo and started setting up to take another.

"Okay now look at me-" Before my mother could take the picture, my father stepped in and snatched the camera from her.

"Damn it woman, that is enough…I've gone blind myself just watching you take pictures of the girls together, Mona solo, her and Cody, her and Marla…as a matter of fact, go get Marla and snap a few shots of her, you know she loves the camera." My mother looked up at my father and rolled her eyes before snatching the camera out of his hand and going over to Marla who I believe is in every senior who graduated pictures…the girl loves taking pictures even when she has nothing to do with it.

"Thank you daddy." I said while giving him a hug. He squeezed me and looked down at me with a big smile on his face.

"My baby girl is all grown up, I'm so proud of you…Cody you take care of my daughter you hear?" Cody walked up behind me and placed his hand on the small of my back.

"Yes sir, I defiantly will." His hand inched down to my ass and he gave it a squeeze. My eyes grew wide and I moved away and laughed lightly.

"Okay, daddy we are…what's wrong?" I watched my father's face drop and looked around to see what he was frowning at.

"Look at those two, you two go on and do whatever it is you teenagers do…wait…anything but have sex-" I rolled my eyes and swung at my father's arm.

"DAD!" I covered my face and huffed. Leave it to my father to embarrass me on MY big day.

"I mean it, just be at our house at eight…I know Marla doesn't want a party you two's house." I looked up and smiled, our home, that just feels so damn right.

"That sounds so good-" As I was in my moment of bliss, of course a parent as to ruin it…it's like it's a rule in their handbook or something.

"Yeah I know, now me and your mom and run around naked-" I screamed and hid my face in Cody's chest.

"UGH DADDY!" Cody rubbed my back, but I could feel his chest moving while he laughed…I personally do not think it's funny.

"Oh shut up, you two have fun." Without saying another word I grabbed Cody's hand and started navigate though the crowd.

"Well, what do we do now?" I stopped and turned around to face Cody. I smiled and started playing with his collar.

"Go to your apartment, I guess." Cody smiled and pulled me to him and we shared a kiss.

"Good, because I have something I want to show you." I rolled my eyes and pinched his side.

"Cody if it's what I think it is, I already saw it-" We both looked down at his pants and looked at each other before smiling.

"Well if it's what I think you think it is…we have a big ass issue." I froze at the voice and hand on my shoulder. I turned around slowly and saw Randy. I jumped on Randy and hugged him tight.

"RANDY! What are you doing here?!" I got down and he shrugged and looked around as if being here or this event was nothing.

"Did you really think I would miss your graduation, get serious…congratulations little tot." He winked at me and I hugged him tight.

"Thank you Randal, did you come alone?" I asked while looking around for anyone else I knew.

"Nope, Adam is around here looking for some fresh meat, and a case…Eddie, Carlos, Melina, Alvin…and a few others." I nodded my head and shrugged, oh well, I'll see them later…wait, I hope. I snapped my fingers and looked back at Cody to see him looking out of place.

"Oh, damn, I wish I could find them, but I am about to go, but this is Cody, my boyfriend." I grabbed Cody's arm and squeezed it. I saw Cody smile a little and Randy smirk.

"Boyfriend huh, wait till I tell the gang, but go on, everyone will be at the party, don't worry about it." I let Cody's arm go and gave Randy another hug.

"Okay, see you, and thanks again for coming." I said before letting him go. He ruffled my hair which took over three hours to press. I smacked his hand away and glared at him which he just laughed at.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I smacked my shoulder and started walking away.

I better have a present-" I yelled after him. He looked back at me and smacked his lips.

"Uh…no." I rolled my eyes and turned to Cody who was just staring at me.

"Are you ready to go?" I groaned and took my heels off. Today has been a long day and now I know never to wear four inch heels when you are going to be on your feet for over twelve hours.

"Yes, I can not wait to get out of this cap and gown." I said while we walked off the field and over to the visitors parking lot.

"You are reading my mind." I was walking ahead of him since I had his keys and slapped his hand when he started to lift my gown up.

"Oh shut up." I said while hitting the alarm to his car.

* * *

Okay, so I'm guessing you all want to know what's really been going on since I was fifteen and how the hell did I end up with Cody...well…

After that night John and I had our fight I only saw him three other times because he took a mechanic job in New Jersey . We somewhat made up, but it hasn't been the same between us, so I kind of just put my feelings for him on the back burner, I mean he did crush my little dream of us anyway.

Anywho, I became manager at Mc Donald's which is good for me, more money, more things I can do for myself…as for my friends…well we still talk, but not like we use to…they found boyfriends and to me they are all jerks and childish, meaning they all fit perfectly together and with me moving up with my job, I didn't have time for them.

As for Cody, shockingly Marla set me up on a blind date, someone she knows who knows him and she thought he would be perfect for me so after a week of her trying to convince me to go through with it, I did and…imagine my surprise when Cody showed up to my door…hell he was shocked also.

After that date, I found out he wasn't as bad as he use to be, I guess after a year of being in college and being an adult now he realized being a cocky asshole wasn't the way to go and we've been going at it for almost two years.

As for everyone else, they still hang out from time to time, Randy still comes pass for booty calls from time to time…or as they call it "watching a movie". Shit, I wouldn't be surprised if they weren't making them instead of watching them. A few times he's even hit on me, just to see if he still had it…well that's what he says, but I think he just wants to have a story that he banged two sisters just for the hell of it…but not once has he ever met Cody.

But for the moment I am in Cody's bed looking at the single diamond pendent necklace he just gave me.

"Thank you Cody." I leaned down and kissed his lips. I was pulling back when he grabbed the back of my neck and deepened it. I moved the sheets off of us and leaned over him and parted my lips so his tongue would have access to my own.

After a few moments of making out I moved back and laid my chin on his chest.

"Your welcome…you like it?" I lifted the necklace up some and looked at it with a big goofy smile on my face.

"Of course I do, it's gorgeous." Cody nodded and sat up some making me move off of him. I pulled the sheets back over my naked body and watched him getting something out of his nightstand drawer.

"I got you something else." I tried to look over his shoulder to see what he was getting, but he looked back at me and moved me back. I pouted and folded my arms.

"And what is that?" I asked while rolling my eyes. Cody looked at me once again before taking my hand and dropping something in it.

"These." I raised a brow and opened my hand to see two keys on a key ring. I looked at Cody and then back at the keys in my hand.

"Keys?" I asked while jiggling them. Cody nodded his head and pulled me closer to his body.

"It's to my apartment…you can come over whenever you want to get away from your own home, or to come around period." I felt my heart swell, I knew we were getting serious, but I didn't think it was on that level, I mean the thought of giving him keys to my place has never even enter my head.

"You trust me that much?" I asked while looking into his eyes. He laughed a bit and pinched my hip.

"Of course…I love you." I blinked a few times so the tears that was stinging the back of my eyes wouldn't spill…that's the first time he has said that to me. I looked down at the keys in my hand once again and bit my lip.

"I love you too." I said softly. Cody lifted my chin and kissed it before kissing my lips and hovering over top of me.

"Let me show you how much I truly love you." I put the keys on his nightstand and pulled him down on me…and well…let's just say he really did show me how much he loves me.

* * *

"YOU ARE LATE!" Was the first thing I heard when I walked into the door. I rolled my eyes at Marla and moved her out of the way.

"Marla it's only by five minutes! I doubt if a lot of people even showed up yet." My sister smacked her lips and pointed to the kitchen and I saw people coming in and out of the house. I made a guilty face and smiled sweetly at my big sister.

"Oops…but still, it's five minutes, I could have been a true diva and showed up like an hour later." Marla pinched my arm and pushed me.

"And I would have slapped you…where's Cody?" I started walking up the steps with Marla behind me and explained to her that Cody couldn't get the whole day off and he had to go to work.

I walked into my room and was glad I laid my party clothes out…well bathing suit out before I left to go to the school. i walked into my bathroom with my bathing suit in hand and changed out of my clothes and into my bathing suit…no I am not nasty…I showered at Cody's place.

Once I was dressed I waked downstairs and ran into Adam in the kitchen nursing a beer.

"Well look who decided to bless us with her presence." I rolled my eyes and jumped up on the counter and took his beer from him.

"Oh whatever Adam, I'm shocked you are here on time, you are always late." I was able to get sip of his beer before to snatch it back and guzzled the rest of it.

"Oh shut up…besides, I was lied to, your sister told me it was at seven…I just got here." I couldn't help but to laugh at him, he looked like a little boy who just got caught watching porn or something. I hopped down off the counter and made my way outside to see the party was in full swing.

"Well look who is here!" Randy came out of no where and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and squeezed me damn near to death.

"Thank you Randy…I just saw-" Randy cut me off by smelling my hair. I froze because he just freaked me out…the hell was he doing?

"You had sex." I moved away from him and smelled my hair myself…I didn't smell anything, but how the hell did he know that?!

"I did not-"Randy took a step back and gave me a look. I placed my hands on my hips and did the same thing.

"Liar, anyway, go down to the basement, your gift is down there-" He pulled me back into the kitchen and pushed me towards the basement door.

"I'll go later-" I said and tried to go back outside, but Randy blocked the door.

"You'll go now." Adam started laughing a little and I raised my brow.

"Why do I have to go now and why are you laughing Adam?" Adam raise his hand in surrender and backed out of the kitchen. Randy smirked and pushed me towards the basement door again.

"Just go, and your welcome." Before I could say anything he was out the door and I could hear him screaming about someone needing to turn the music up. I mumble a few choice words before opening the basement door and going downstairs.

Once down there I looked around and saw the television was on, but nothing looked different other then that. I walked over to the television and turned it off and gave the room another once over…nothing.

"Oh this is just great, I am down here looking like an idiot while everyone else is having fun at my party-" I sat down on the couch with a huff and stared at the blank TV screen.

"I wouldn't say you look like and idiot…not from this view." I felt the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end and turned around slowly.


	7. Chapter 7

"John…wow uh…what are you doing here?" I stood up slowly while he came around the couch and stood in front of me.

"Well I know the last time I saw you was your birthday last year, but I wouldn't miss this…I always told you to go to school-" He sat down on the couch and I cocked my head to the side in thought…was he serious?

"John…that was once." John looked a bit guilty before shrugging his shoulders and waving his hand at me.

"Oh…but I did say it." I laughed a little and sat down on the far opposite side of the couch.

"Oh shut up…look at you…you look great… New Jersey must be doing good for you."

And I was not lying. He looked buffer, he let his hair grow just a little and he looked more mature…I just know he has a few women in New Jersey acting a damn fool for him. John laughed a little and rubbed his chin.

"Well I would say so, I now own my own body shop and it's doing pretty good, but enough about me, look at you, going to be eighteen in two months, going to college, now manager at your job…a boyfriend. Forgot all about me huh?" I rubbed the back of my neck and tried to look like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" John laughed lightly and in one swift movement pulled me over to him and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh come on, I know you had a little crush on me. " I sighed and moved his arm. I sat up some off of him and went back to the opposite side of the couch.

"John…look if you want me to admit that then you have to admit that you had a little thing for me. " I crossed my arms over my chest and raised a brow. John smirked and held his hands up in mock defeat.

"Okay…I'll admit that." I nodded my head and stood up.

"Yeah I know you didn't…wait…what?!" I dropped my arms and my bottom jaw at the same time. John smiled and stood up and pulled me closer to him.

"I'll admit that I had a little thing for you, but I knew because of your age, the only thing I could do was flirt." I opened my mouth a few times trying to think of something to say, but my mind kept coming up blank. Finally after a few minutes I spoke maybe half a sentence.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?" John smirked and nodded his head.

"Yeah, you look so beautiful Mona Lisa." I looked into his eyes and felt my body start to shake at what I saw, honesty. John placed his hands on my shoulders and let them run down my arms. I felt myself starting to get caught up and cleared my throat.

"So you…wait…so you-"I started to stutter, but John cut me off by moving back and over talking me.

"Anyway, that's all in the past, how has life been to you since last year?" I lost my balance a bit, but recovered quickly. I rubbed my forehead and shrugged still trying to wrap my brain around what just took place.

"Uh…fine, I'll be going to Coppin State soon and just work." John sat back down lazily and nodded his head in approval.

"And what about this boyfriend…Cody…I remember his name, but not the face." I decided to not sit on the couch but on the lay-z-boy across from him, I needed more space if I was going to control myself…hell I am no longer the sweet virgin he use to know…shit I wasn't so sweet as a virgin come to think about it.

"You remember the name because you and Randy use to eavesdrop on me when I was on the phone telling my friends how much I hated him." I said while rolling my eyes. Even though it was Randy mostly, John was there for a few phone calls and it irked the hell out of me then, now it's a little funny.

"Yet…he's your boyfriend now?" I smirked and nodded my head. John rolled his eyes and laughed a bit more.

"He grew up." John shrugged and looked none too interested.

"I guess-" I felt this conversation turning for the worse and decided to turn all the attention onto him.

"And what about you, any special woman or women in your heart?" John looked at me long and hard for a moment before he answered, he knew what I was doing.

"Well…no one special, it was one, but it wouldn't have worked out. I'm just dating." He leaned back on the couch and looked around the room before his eyes settled back on me.

"Oh…okay-" Things went silent for a few minutes and it became awkward. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I heard footsteps coming down into the basement.

"SO! How are you two getting along, no fighting I hope." John eyes never left me when he spoke.

"No young Randal, no fighting-" Randy came and sat on the coffee table that was between us, he looked at the two of us before his eyes solely settled on me.

"Mona?" All eyes went tot the steps and I saw Cody. I jumped up and ran over to him and hugged him tight

"Oh my gosh, what are you doing here, I thought you had to work?" Cody hugged me, but it didn't feel the same. I heard Randy mumble Cody was my boyfriend and turned around to see a pissed off Cena.

"Garrett?" John accused and I cocked my head to the side, how did he know his middle name? they haven't even really met yet. I heard Cody laugh lightly, almost nervously.

"Uh I'm Cody." I looked up at Cody and gave him a confused look, why was he so nervous?

"Do you two know each other?" I asked looking at the two. John looked as though he could kill my boyfriend at any moment. I didn't know if he was jealous or I was left in the dark about something, but either way I didn't like it.

"Yeah…he fixed my car once, how are you man-" Cody finally said after a few moments of silence. John rolled his eyes and turned towards Randy.

"Whatever, Randy I need to talk to you." Randy looked just as confused, but nodded his head anyway. They tried to get past me, but I blocked them both, mostly John.

"What's going on?"I asked them both, but kept my eyes on John who was glaring at Cody.

"Nothing baby, come on, let's go have a good time." Cody tried to move me, but I pulled away. I wanted to hear John say everything was okay.

"John?" I asked again. John looked at Cody and then at me before shaking his head.

"Its nothing Mona." I placed my hand on his chest and raised a brow.

"Sure?" John took my hand and kissed my palm while giving me a reassuring smile.

"Yes Mona Lisa." By him calling me that it relaxed me, but not much because why did he know my boyfriend's middle name?

* * *

The party is over, I thanked everyone for coming and the gifts and they all went home, well minus the crazy duo for the moment. Randy was flirting with Marla who was giggling like a school girl. I just tied the last bag when Marla let out a scream.

"Oh will you two go and get a damn room already!?" The stopped their playing and laughed a little. Marla fixed her hair and huffed.

"Well if you insist! I'm staying with Randy tonight and John is staying here. You two play nice okay-" I stopped my movement and looked confused, well scared.

"Why is he staying here?" Randy mocked insulted and placed his hands on his waist

"Look how late it is Mo, have a damn heart!" I threw a couch pillow at his head and flipped him off. They laughed at me and made their way out the house leaving me home alone, with him.


	8. Chapter 8

It was around three in the morning and I was down stairs squirting whipped cream in my mouth. I couldn't sleep, not with the thought of John in the next room, MY room sleeping. I finished swallowing the cream and sighed, how did I let this happen? How did the feelings for a man I worked so hard for years to go away come back in one damn night. I shook my head and lifted the can up and squirted some more cream in my mouth when I heard John's voice I could only muffle a scream and squirt some cream on him and I.

"You still like whipped cream I see." He said while wiping some off of his shoulder. I swallowed what was in my mouth and placed the can back in the refrigerator.

"A little." Was all I could think to say. I was closing the fridge, but he stopped me and looked inside.

"I'm starving, you?" I barely heard what he said from the fact I was looking at some cream on the back of his shoulder.

"Yeah a little…you have some cream on your shoulder-" John glanced up at me and nodded his head.

"Can you get it?" I blinked twice in thought and just went for it. I leaned over and ran my tongue over his shoulder before closing my mouth over the cream and sucking it up. I felt John body stiffen up and moved away. I moved back as well feeling like I really fucked up now! I cleared my throat and looked down while he stood to his full height.

"What was that?" I gave a nervous laugh and shook my head, what the hell could I say? I let my body act before I even thought about it, no scratch that, I DID think about it and even though it was dumb I STILL did it.

"I uh, well…good night-" I tried to walk around him, but he caught my arm while shutting the fridge.

"Wait a minute…never mind, go upstairs and just…just go." I nodded my head and he let my arm go. I ran upstairs and into my sister's room and fell on the bed. WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?! I sat up Indian style and just rubbed my forehead. How am I suppose to face him in the morning, or at all!? I heard him coming up the steps and quickly got up to shut the door, but he caught it and walked in.

"Listen Mona-" I cut him off and tried my best to hold back tears.

"No John I get it, I was way out of line, I don't know what I was thinking and I apologize for what I have done. I am so-" John placed his hand over my mouth causing me to shut up and stop babbling.

"Will you shut up and let me talk?" I nodded my head while lowering my eyes, that's when I noticed he had the can of whipped cream in his hand.

"Thank you, now I know at your age you want to explore-" I groaned and moved away from him, the last thing I need is to be talked down to like I was a child, hell my own parents didn't talk to me like that, instead they treated me almost like an equal. I waved my hands at John and sat back on the bed.

"John what the hell are you about to say? What are you going to do, give me that "talk" news flash buddy, I've already had the talk, and done more then I what I was told!" John held his hands up and nodded his head.

"Okay, so you're not a virgin anymore, I get that, but just because that is so doesn't mean you know everything-" I laughed at him and shook my head. Was he serious? What did he do write a damn book?

"Oh please! What do you think I don't know-" I asked while folding my arms. John started shaking the can and shrugged.

"Well for starts the way you licked the cream off of me was a bit amateur like." I rolled my eyes and flipped him off. How dare he insult me like that! I know what to do and how to do it, I was just nervous!

"First off it wasn't much thought into it, spare of the moment kind of thing, and two what makes you such the expert?" I asked with a smirk on my face. Hell he's been so quiet for the longest he was clueless and Randy was the pure freak…well he is, but you get where I'm going.

"I know more then you, for starters if you are going to lick the shoulder, it should be like this." He squirted some cream on my shoulder and licked it off slowly. I blinked a few times trying to wrap my mind around what he was doing. I cleared my throat and rolled my eyes.

"Typical." John moved back and laughed at me.

"Typical?" He asked a bit shocked and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yes, typical! If you are going to use cream you should use it wisely because it runs out pretty quick." I said matter of factly.

"Oh really, how?" he tossed me the can and I barely caught it, I glared t him and then thought about what I just got myself into, what the fuck is going on!? How did the tables turn…my big ass mouth! Oh well no turning back now.

"Well for starters, you should go for pleasure places like for instants nipples." John nodded his head and got on the bed and laid back.

"Okay, lets see what you have Mona Lisa." I rolled my eyes and threw caution in the wind I sat on his waist facing him. Every nerve in my body was shot at this point and I was damn near numb. I was on auto pilot. I took a deep breath and squirted some cream on his left nipple and let it set for a section. I let my mind go at ease and just pretended I was living like a married woman, to this man, like I have done so many times in my dreams.

I made eye contact with John right before I leaned down and with one flick swept the cream up with my tongue, just letting my tongue slightly touch his nipple. I licked around his nipple before taking it in his mouth. I heard a gasp and smiled on the inside. I had him. I let my hands move up his sides and damn near jumped out of my skin when their was a knock at the door.

"WHO THE FUCK?!" I hopped off of John who was beat red, I don't know if he was aroused or pissed off…maybe pissed off because some one interrupted him being aroused. Either way it wasn't good. John stood up and I saw he was indeed aroused. I covered my mouth and laughed a little. I watched him adjust his shorts and go downstairs when the knock came again.

"What do you want?" I got up and walked over to the steps. Whoever it was John was about to give him the blues.

"Where's Mona-" My eyes bugged out when I heard Cody's voice, what was he doing here without calling? He's never done that before…EVER! I opened my mouth to tell him I was coming, but John stopped me in my tracks.

"She's sleep…dude its four in the morning, don't you have a damn life?" My mouth dropped, I can't believe he was being so rude and lied like that…but to hell if I was going down those steps and correct him.

"She's my girlfriend…hey what are you doing here Cena? Shouldn't you be back in Jersey ?" I cocked my head to the side, how does he…I knew something wasn't right! I leaned down more to try to listen more.

"Funny you should ask that, I can ask you the same damn question. I'm sure Lisa Banes misses you like crazy right about now-" WHO THE FUCK WAS LISA?!

"You mind your damn business-"

"Boy I will snap you neck, you watch who you are talking to you punk motherfucker!"

"Keep your voice down-"

"FOR WHAT!? Scared she may hear you?"

"How if she's sleep-"

"Or maybe I'm not!" I said while walking down the steps. Cody's face turned ghostly white while John had a little smirk playing on his lips.

"Mona-" Cody tried to come up the steps to meet me halfway but John pulled him back.

"How could you? I thought you loved me, gave me the key to your apartment…and the whole time you have someone in Jersey …WHY!?" I screamed in his face when I got to the last step. Cody sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I do love you Mona, but-" He wouldn't look into my eyes and I shoved him to get his attention.

"But what!? I'm not good enough for you, I don't satisfy you…you were my first love!" My voice cracked at the last part as the realization of me losing my first real boyfriend sunk in.

"Were?" He repeated that word like he didn't comprehend. I rolled my eyes and mushed him in the face.

"Get the fuck out of my face, house and life Cody!" I dismissed him with a flick of my wrist and moved behind John. Cody opened his mouth to I'm guessing make one last plea, but he looked at John and forward his brows.

"You know, this is all of your fault!" John shoved him out the door and bucked at him.

"Get out of here!" Cody called for me, but I ignored him. with one last sigh I watched him walk down my porch steps and out of my life. John shut the door and turned around and into my open hand slap to his face.

"The fuck was that for!?" John touched his face and once his hand dropped I slapped him again.

"You knew he was cheating on me and didn't say anything!?" John touched his face again and smirked before walking away from me. I watched him walk up stairs and I'm guessing go in the room and slam the door. I made sure the front door was locked before I marched upstairs to his room for the night and opened the door.

"I asked you a question Cena-" John was lying on the bed with the remote in his hand.

"I don't have to explain myself to you-" I slammed the door and folded my arms across my chest.

"Bullshit!" John sat up and dropped the remote.

"You watch it little-"I bumped the bed with my leg, making him growl a little.

"Little what? Little girl? Little lady? I'm not little anything okay! I am a grown ass woman who wants to know why you would keep something like this from me!?" John got up and walked over to me. he tried to touch me, but I pulled away from him. he dropped his hands and leaned on my dresser.

"Mona lets be real, if I would have told you he was cheating on you, your young mind would have told me I was either jealous or just didn't want you to be happy." I calmed down a bit and placed my hand on my hips.

"Why would I say either one?" he cocked his head to the smile and smirked a bit.

"Because like you said downstairs, he was your first love, I've had one of those, and to be my first love could do no wrong, no one could say one bad thing about her, I had to learn on my own." I forward my brows and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you trying to tell me you were helping me?" He sat down beside me and placed an arm around my shoulders.

"As a matter of fact I am, its what friends are for." I looked up at him and rolled my eyes while laughing a little.

"Well…I had two friends about fifteen minutes ago." John looked a bit confused at first, but when I directed my eyes to shorts he did the same and pushed me away.

"Ha ha, you are not funny-" I stood up and walked over to the bedroom door.

"Well it will teach you to try and belittle my skills, you've been warned, shown, and if you question me again…we will have a real problem." Before he could say anything else I left my room and went into my sister's.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey yall, this chapter is leading to the good parts and it'll show a new person that's going to turn this sucker around :sneaky smile: **

**Just hang with me and see what happens.**

**Kendra**

I woke up to a new day, my graduation was over, my relationship with Cody was over, I flirted with John and got him hard last night…yeah I have grown up.

I pushed the sheet back along with my sister's quilt and got out of bed. I scratched my head and let out a yawn and left the room. I walked over to my own room and knocked on the door twice.

"Come in." I heard after a moment. I raised a brow at the way John sounded, but pushed the door open to see he was in the middle of doing pushups. I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight and completely forgot what I was going to ask.

"Mona?" I blinked a few times when I saw John switched to sit ups, but stopped when I didn't answer.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly and saw a smile creep onto his face.

"Can you come over and hold my feet?" I gave him a once over, he wore only hooping shorts and ankle socks and had a nice layer of sweat on him. I nodded stupidly and walked over to where he was and got on my knees and held onto his feet.

"That's what you sleep in? A Care Bears nightgown?" I looked down at my night shirt and shrugged. It was white with pink sleeves and had the Bear with the rainbow on it.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" I looked up from my shirt and I watched his head appear and disappear with each sit up he did. I looked down at my hands on his feet and smiled a bit.

"I was going to ask if-"

"I can't hear you." I looked up to see he stooped and pushed my hands away.

"I was going to ask what did you want for breakfast?" I said a bit louder. John stood up and held his hand out for me to take. I grabbed it and in one pull I was on my feet and looking up at him.

"Mona-Lisa you just graduated, you work at a place that involves you cooking, the least I can do is treat you to breakfast, and somewhere with no golden arches." I laughed loudly and was about to hug him, but remembered he was sweaty and pulled back.

"Thank you John, I would really like that-" John looked down at himself and looked at me funny.

"Hold it, you can't hug me now?" I smacked my lips and point at his stomach and chest.

"You're sweaty…JOHN!" John grabbed my arms and wrapped them around his waist and gave me a bear hug.

"Oh come on Mona, you were just licking whipped cream off of me, now you can't feel my sweat…I thought we were better than that?!" My screams were muffled do to my face in his chest. I wiggled around until he let me go and fell on the bed with a squeal.

"You bastard! Why would you do that?!" I grabbed a shirt he had on the nightstand and wiping my face. John laughed at me while grabbing a towel and winking at me.

"I'm going to take a shower downstairs, you have an hour to do whatever it is you women do before I'm kicking your door in." Before I could get a word in he was out the door.

I sat on that bed with a silly smile on my face, I no longer cared about the sweat, the threat or the fact I had an hour to get ready…

He referred to me as a woman. John Cena sees me as a woman. I sat there for a moment longer before I got up and started to look for something to wear.

**Fifty minutes later…**

"HEY!" I quickly pulled my shirt down and turned around to see John standing in my doorway in a towel. I placed my hands on my hips and glared at him.

I thought you said be ready in an hour? You're still in a towel?!" John ignored me and walked over to his bag by my closet and started pulling clothes out.

"Yeah well you just proved my point that no woman can be ready in an hour…you're in a shirt and panties…how much longer because once I put my clothes on I'm ready." I looked down at my purple panties and my yellow backless shirt.

"I never gave a time limit, you did-"

"Don't turn around." I froze and scrunched my face up.

"Why not-" Before I could finish I saw his towel fly over my head and into my closet. I felt my cheeks grow warm and without another word I walked over to my jeans.

"You can turn around now." I did and threw my jeans at his chest.

"As I was saying, I didn't give a time, you did." I tried to keep my eyes on his face, but the man was standing in front of me in his boxers. He caught my jeans and tossed them behind him.

"Mona all women say they will be ready in an hour, I just beat you to saying it first." I walked over to him and bumped him out of my way; in which he fell back a bit too dramatically.

"Whatever Cena, worry about the fact I have on more than you and I'm almost ready." I pulled my jeans on and went for my hair brush.

"I'm ready." I looked up to see he was brushing his hair down and glared at him. He was indeed dressed in jean shorts and a red shirt. Red and white shoes and he already had cologne on…how did I miss him spraying that? I grabbed the brush and hit his hand with it; causing him to pull back and mouth "ouch".

"Smart ass-" I mumbled. While brushing my hair back into a simple ponytail. I was putting it up when John wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder.

"You look good lady…you're going to have me fighting this morning. I dropped my arms on top of his and smirked.

"You think so?" I turned around in his arms and instantly felt his hands on to top of my ass.

John didn't answer me, he just kept looking me over and a few time dipped his head down as if he was going to kiss me, but right before his lips would touch mine he moved back and cleared his throat.

"I think we need to get out of this room, I'm hungry." He quickly moved away from me and left the room. I grabbed my heels and slid them on before grabbed my purse and walking out of the room too.

I have an idea of what John was hungry for…and it damn sure isn't food.

* * *

"Really Cena? Burger King?" I looked out of my window and saw he was slowing down. I cut my eyes over to him and before I could really get him, he turned into the parking lot of a diner across the street.

"Really Stewart, thought I was taking you to Burger King?" I flipped him off for mocking me and once he parked I got out.

"Hey, I was supposed to open the door for you." I met him at the front of his truck and shrugged.

"John it's not like this is a date." He opened the door for me and I walked in and looked around Double T diner.

"Sure about that?" I ignored that comment because I knew he was playing with me…right?

"Anyways, what are you getting because I already know what I want." I asked while we waited for someone to seat us. John leaned on the counter and looked around before standing up straight and pulling me closer to him.

"Okay I'm going to give you a history lesson on us and I need you not to question me until after we leave." I looked up at him confused and saw he was very much serious. I nodded my head a bit scared to open my mouth.

"First off, you're twenty-two, we've been together off and on for two years, right now everything is great, we are madly in love…oh and our sex life is great, you love what I do with my tongue." My mouth dropped at what he just told me and I was half expecting him to start laughing and say it was a joke, but it never came, but our waitress did with two menus and she eyed me before smiling at us.

"Hello John, I guess this is Mona?" John draped his arm around my shoulders and I held onto his hand and smiled a little.

"Yeah, Stacy this is Mona, Mona baby, this is an old friend of mine Stacy." I nodded my head and looked up at John.

"Oh, I never heard you mention a Stacy before." John cut his eyes at me and I raised a brow smartly before Stacy ushered us to our table.

"Well I've heard a lot about you Mona, nice to finally meet you, the picture John has in his wallet of you doesn't do you justice in person." I nodded my head and kept my eyes on Cena to see his reaction, and all I could see was that he wished the Stacy chick would shut the hell up and quickly….but I'll be damned to let that happen.

"Oh really, which one would that be baby?" John tore his eyes away from Stacy and smiled weakly at me.

"Well-"

"I think it was your birthday, you two were sitting on the steps of a house? Either that or you two were sitting by a pool…I forgot which one he carries around and which one he keeps on his desk at the garage." I looked over at John and saw him place his hands on his face…he had a picture of me at his job?!

"Oh okay, I know which one you are talking about…but how do you two know each other?" John held his hand up and started talking.

"I fixed her car a few times, she tried to hook me up with her sister, but I declined because of course I'm with you." I looked at Stacy to make sure he was telling the truth and the smile on her face confirmed he was.

"Oh okay, well it was nice meeting you Stacy." I said as a dismiss. Stacy nodded her head while giving us our menus and setting down our silverware.

"You two honey, I'll give you two a few moments to decide what you want okay?" We both nodded her heads and once she was out of sight and couldn't help but to smile.

"Don't give me that look Mona, you look like Randy." I laughed at him and held up my menu so he couldn't see my face.

"I don't know what you are talking about-"John pulled my menu away and sat it down in front of me.

"Go on, let's get this over with-" I placed my hand on his and shook my head.

"Oh no, I'm going to have fun while we are here, but it's going to be even better once we leave." I picked my menu back up and started looking over it with a smile playing on my face.

"Like?" I glanced at John a few times and shook my head before going back to the menu.

"Look you're picture in on my desk because I like the picture of us by the pool, the picture in my wallet because…just because." I continued to look over the menu when I spoke.

"And you just told this woman I was you girlfriend because….?" I finally peeled my eyes away from the menu and looked over at John.

"Because you're the only woman I find attractive enough to claim as my woman." At that moment Stacy came back with two glasses of orange juice and her pen and pad ready.

"What are you getting babe?" I squint my eyes at John before giving Stacy my order, afterward John gave his and Stacy was gone.

"You are not funny." I mumbled while playing with my straw.

"I wasn't making a joke…as a matter of fact, move over." I watched him get up and quickly moved over to make room for him.

"What are you doing-" John put his arm behind me and looked right at me.

"You love me?" I felt my eyes grow wide and shook my head.

"Huh?" John looked down and grabbed his glass.

"Do you at least like me?" I watched him take a few sips and sighed.

"Of course John, look how long I've know your crazy ass." John laughed a bit and sat his glass down.

"Mona remember when we went shopping that time with Randy?" I sat back in his chest and thought about it.

"The night of the pool party?" I looked up and saw John nod his head.

"Do you know how mad Randy made me; flirting with you the whole damn time?" I looked down at my hands and nodded my head.

"I did, but I didn't want to speak on it, I was a child in everyone's eyes, including yours, hence the fight we had." John laughed lightly and tugged on my ponytail.

"You pissed me off." I rolled my eyes and turned a little and poked him in his chest.

"You pissed me off first, you know how I get when you call me a little girl Cena." John grabbed my finger and kissed it.

"Well I couldn't throw you against the wall and fuck your brains out, there are laws Mona-Lisa." I out right laughed at that and turned back around and leaned into him.

"Why did you ask me about when we went shopping?" I started playing with John's fingers while looking outside.

"Come live with me." I dropped his fingers and quickly turn around only to see Stacy coming with our food.

"Okay you two love birds here's your food…now if you need anything else just wave me down ok?" John thanked her while she put our plates in front of us and walked away.

John moved his arm from around me and started eating while I looked at him closely. Was he really going to pretend he didn't ask me that question?

I picked my fork up and moved my eggs around with it; still waiting for John to say something, but once a few minutes went by and he didn't, I spoke up.

"What the hell was that?" I asked causing him to stop chewing an look over at me.

"What?" I dropped my fork and pushed both of our plates to the side and turned to look at him.

"Live with you?" John broke into a smile and reached for his plate, but I blocked him.

"Oh come on Mona Lisa, it was a joke, I just wanted to see what you would say…it was kind of funny-" I rolled my eyes and pushed his plate back over to him and grabbed mine own.

"Sure…"

* * *

"And where were you two all morning?" As soon as John opened the door and let me in first, we were met with Randy Orton with his hands on his waist and glaring at us.

"Sit your ass down Orton!" John said after a moment and shut the door behind us.

"Right, why do you care anyway…I'm sure you were thinking about…"other" things rather than what we were doing?" I said while walking around him and kicking my shoes off.

Randy turned around to face us and gave us a funny look.

"You too look happy, what did I miss last night?" John glanced over at him before clearing his throat and taking a seat beside me.

"Where's Marla?" I asked while John put his arm over my shoulders and grabbed the remote off the coffee table. Randy never took his eyes off of John the whole time I was talking.

"RANDY!" I screamed and made him jump.

"John can I talk to you for a minute?" John looked up from the tv and at Randy.

"For what? I'm watching  
something-" I took the remote from him and turned to L.A Hair on We TV.

"Cena…come into the kitchen with me." John tried to get the remote from me, but I quickly tucked it under myself and was now sitting on it.

"Think I won't go after it?" I stuck my tongue out at him and went back to watching tv. Before John could do anything, Randy grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the living room and around to the kitchen.

I watched them disappear and rolled my eyes. I made myself more comfortable now that I had the whole couch to myself and stretched my body out on it. Just as the show was coming back from commercial; the front door opened and in walked my sister.

"Hey chick, where were you earlier?" I wiggled my fingers at her as a greeting and sat up some.

"John took me to breakfast this morning as a gift for my graduation." Marla dropped her purse on the love seat and leaned back to look in the kitchen.

"What's up with those two, John looks annoyed." I smirked and put the tv on mute.

"He's talking to Randy remember?" Marla flipped me off before making her way into the kitchen and clapping her hands.

"Hey you two what's going on here?" I raised a brow while getting up myself and going into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" I asked while seeing Randy smirking and John glaring at him.

"Nothing at all…I'm just a little shocked about something…nothing to worry about." Randy draped his arm around my sister and winked at John.

"Is that true John, you look like you want to slap him." My sister said while laughing lightly and hoping she was making a joke and not a statement.

"Well Marla when doesn't he look like that when Randy is involved?" I asked a bit knowingly. Marla pushed my shoulder while laughing and I walked over to the counter and hopped up on it.

"Everything is fine, Randy's just being Randy and getting on my nerves like always." John leaned back into me and I opened my legs so he would fit better and leaned my head on his shoulder.

Marla shrugged it off as and mumbled cool while walking out of the kitchen…Randy on the other hand looked at us and smiled.

"Mona, when is your birthday…a couple months away right?" I shrugged and nodded my head.

"Yeah something like that, why?" Randy took his eyes off of me and looked at John.

"Two months-" Randy said while holding up two fingers. John picked my legs up and wrapped them around his waist.

"Seven weeks and four days if you would like to keep count Orton." Randy smiled and held his hands up while walking out of the kitchen.

"And not a minute sooner Cena!" Randy shouted before I heard him going up the steps.

"What was that about?" I asked while John turned around to face me.

"Nothing-" I covered his mouth with my hands and gave him a knowing look.

"Don't you lie to me Cena, what was that all about, and my birthday at that?" I could feel John smile in my hand before he moved it and kissed my palm.

"Nothing you have to worry about now…but I have to go." I pouted while he moved my legs from around him.

"Right now?" I asked while he moved back.

"Yeah, I have to get on the road before traffic really gets out of hand and get back to work." I sighed and hopped down off of the counter.

"Fine." I mumbled while looking away from him.

I don't know why, but I was feeling a bit choked up…just a bit. John tapped my chin and I looked up and right at his finger in my face.

"Stop looking like that, you promise me you will come and visit me when you get some free time okay?" I nodded my head and before I could say anything he leaned in and kissed me on my…forehead.

"I'm going to go get my bags." I nodded my head again and waited for him to go….

John grabbed my hands and continued to look down into my eyes while I stood there waiting for him to go upstairs.

"John…your bags?" I whispered while I felt him let my hands go. I smirked and before I could move he had me pinned against the refrigerator and my legs back around his waist.

"John?!" I screamed while holding onto his shoulders. John ran his thumb over my bottom lip while looking from my eyes to my lips.

"Seven weeks and four days…come visit me Mona Lisa." He whispered before letting me down.

"Why do you want me to visit on my birthday?" I asked to his back as he walked away.

"Because I'm going to break your fucking back." He said a bit strained and went upstairs.

I scrunched my face up at what he said and rubbed my back.

"Well that's rude…wait…break my…oh shit…" I whispered to myself as realization set it…

"Break my back…" I repeated again while covering my face with my hands and giggling.

"I can't wait."


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG! Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm glad you all are enjoying it and I'm trying to update as much as I can...keep reading and reviewing!**

**Kendra**

"Are you serious right now, he said that to you!?" Dani was counting out drawers for the cashiers for the next shift coming in soon. I was re-counting to make sure they were correct.

"Yes girl, but I don't know if he was serious, he's been playing with my head for a long time." I said while I put the money down and leaned on the counter in our tiny office.

Dani licked her thumb and counted off some ones before finishing up another drawer and turning to me.

"Mona I think now he wants you to play with his head…and I'm so talking about the one in his pants." I smacked her arm and snatched the drawer she was handing me.

"You are so nasty, but I'm for real D. He was my crush, than I got over him and now he is in my life again and showing me some attention…but why?" I asked the last part really to myself, but Dani answered anyway.

"Maybe he's waiting for you to become legal. From what you use to tell me about him, he's always had a thing for you Mo. The man showed jealousy when Randy was around, he flirted a lot, protective of you…to me I think he always liked you, but had to do it from a far." I finished the drawer and sighed.

"He said that, but I didn't believe him." I said while Dani shook her head and checked to see what time it was.

"You are truly simple. I love you, but you need to get it together and quick…are you going to go up there?" I simply shrugged my shoulders and just stood there.

"What if I'm not experience enough for him?" Dani looked around before closing the door and turning her attention to me.

"Check this out, the way you had that asshole Cody up your ass and the way you have John on you now…whatever you don't know, trust me, he will assist you and roll with it…either way you two will get to where you're going…relax and just do it Mona." I saw one of the girls at the door waving and tapped Dani so she could open the door for her.

"Think about it Mo." I passed the girl her drawer and nodded my head.

"I will."

* * *

"New Jersey, that's what you want to do for your birthday?" My sister asked while we laid in her bed and watched Hangover 1.

"Yeah, John invited me up so why not?" I said nonchalant, but was waiting for my sister to react and she did.

"John? What's up with you two lately?" My sister kicked me almost off the bed and laughed. I glared at her and sat up some.

"Nothing is up, we're just cool you know-" Marla threw a pillow at me and stuffed a double stuffed oreo in her mouth.

"No, you tow are more than cool…I think he likes you…honestly I think he's always have. I threw the pillow back and smirked.

"I don't know about all of that, but it was just an invite to get out of Baltimore for a bit before I go to college." I wasn't going to tell her the truth, hell I don't even know if what he said was to truth to even repeat it to her.

Marla eyed me for a moment before shaking her head and putting a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth.

"All I'm going to say is use a condom." My eyes damn near bugged out and I got up to leave.

"Oh come on!" I said while placing my hands on my hips. Marla paused the movie and looked just as surprised as me.

"Oh come on Mona! I'm not stupid! I know what may happen. Look you are an adult now so I don't care about you two doing whatever. All I'm saying is make sure you make him strap up…I don't want to see any little Cena's in nine months.

"MARLA!" I walked out of her room and slammed the door.

I walked into my room and sat on my bed. I knew my face was red, but I couldn't help but to think about the what ifs and how I would play things out.

I picked up my phone and looked at my calendar and saw I had four days until my birthday. I took a deep breath and searched for John's number and pushed dial. I put it on speaker and laid back on my bed.

"Yeah?" I scrunched my face up at the deep voice and turned over onto my stomach.

"John?" I asked a bit confused and heard a few things moving and clinking before I heard the voice again.

"No, this is his partner Roman, hold on…YO JOHN! PHONE!" I bit my lip at the voice and mouth out "OMG". After a few minutes I heard John ask him who it was and then Roman say he didn't know.

"Of course you don't, yeah this is John." I smiled at his voice and bot my lip.

"It's Mona." I simply said and after hearing the name John's voice lighten up.

"Mona! Hey babe what's up?" I rubbed my forehead trying to work in that I wanted to come up and enjoying my birthday with him.

"Well…I was just calling to see what you were up to-"

"Yes Mona I still want you to come here and I meant what I said too." I felt myself blush and sat up some.

"Well when should I come up?" I heard a pause before he yelled for someone to wait.

"Hello?" I called out, but heard John say it again before he returned to the phone.

"Fucking assholes! …Mona are you still there?" I bit my lip at the anger in his voice.

"Yeah, when should I come up?"

"Tomorrow if you like." I almost dropped the phone at that.

"Tomorrow, I haven't even packed, or even shopped for the clothes to pack-"

"Woman I've seen your closet, you don't need to shop for anything. Besides if you really need anything I will take care of it…hold up, let me call you back, I'm going to kill Roman…I'll text you the address and everything; details or whatever." I got off of my bed and walked over to my closet.

"Okay, bye John."

"Bye Mona Lisa." I hung up and ran over to my door and opened it to see Marla standing there and eating her cookies.

"Roman sounds good girl…" I watched her stuff the cookie in her mouth before I slammed the door in her face.

"Loser." I mumbled.

* * *

"Dani maybe this wasn't a good idea to come up here. I mean he told me to come up here and I hope my ass up here without really a second thought…I know better than this." I know I was rambling, but everything just set in that I was standing outside of John's apartment holding his key.

It was the day before my birthday…correction, it was a few hours before my birthday and I was in Newark, New Jersey while John was still at the shop and told me he left his key under the mat for me when I came. I was looking at my bags and the key in my hand while on the phone with Dani's crazy ass.

"Girl get your black ass in that apartment and set up shop, what is wrong with you, this is just John…remember this is John we are talking about. He's not going to hurt you so chill the fuck out!" I looked down at the key again and sighed.

"Okay fine, I'll call you when I get settled." I heard Dani mumble something before answering.

"Good, okay girl bye…OH! Use a damn condom!" I hung up the phone on her and unlocked the door. I opened it and was met with the living area that on the left and the kitchen off to the right. I grabbed my bag and walked in and looked around and saw the entertainment center against the wall and dvds and cds up and down the sides of the tv. A few game systems set up down bottom and the dvd, dvr, and stereo next to them.

"This guy has no life." I said to myself while going into the kitchen and seeing it clean, minus a dirty glass in the sink. I opened the fridge and it looked as though he just went to the market from the dates on the stuff. I saw on the door he had about four cans of whipped cream and shook my head.

"At least he's prepared." I mumbled. I shut the fridge and walked out of the kitchen and to the back of the apartment.

I saw his bathroom was huge and smiled. He had a big tub that was also deep and across from it was the shower. I backed away and looked for the bedrooms, but came across only…one.

"Mona?!" I turned around and walked back down the hall and saw John in his jumpsuit and looking around.

"Right here." John looked over at me and smiled.

"Made it here safe I see, what happened to calling me when you got here?" I bit the inside of my cheek before mouthing that I was sorry.

John emptied his pockets and unzipped his jumpsuit and took his arms out to show his beater, I rubbed the back of my neck while he tied the arms around his waist and went into the kitchen.

"Want anything to eat or drink? I stocked up yesterday after work. I tried to remember all of your favorites." I walked into the kitchen to see him looking in the cabinets and pulling out a cup.

"I'm good right now, how was work?" John sat the cup down and turned to look at me.

"It was fine, it was work…how was the trip here?" I shrugged while leaning on the wall and looked down at my hands.

"It was fine, not as long as I thought it would be-" John crossed his arms over his chest and I just realized how big his arms were.

"Are you nervous to be around me alone Mona?" I blinked a few times and shook my head no.

"Not really, just something new I have to get use to." John looked a bit shocked before nodding his head.

"Get use to, so you plan on coming up here more often?" I squint my eyes at him and walked into the kitchen more and stood across from him.

"Well as long as you invite me I will…when I have time." John smirked and turned his back to me and started washing his glass.

"Make me sound like an after thought." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"And you sound like Orton." I watched John flinch and laughed.

"That stung young lady." I walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch.

"You will be fine…I can't believe I'm going to be eighteen in a few hours." I looked at my phone and saw I had four text messages, two from Marla, one from Dani and one from my dad. I told my dad I was fine and told Marla and Dani to go to hell…you don't want to know what they asked.

"I know, it feels like it was just yesterday you were skipping school or hanging around those little girls." John came out of the kitchen stretching his arms and sat down beside me.

"Yeah I know, weird huh?" I said while still looking at my phone.

"Yeah, but look at you now…you have grown into a beautiful young woman Mona…I'm proud of you." I looked up at him and winked.

"You and me both. I saw two of the girls yesterday while doing some last minute shopping…they looked like brats. I'm so glad I chose to go down a different path. I said while looking at my facebook account.

"Yeah, so am I." I saw I had a few friend request and checked them out.

"Why is that?" I asked while accepting one and declining the others.

"Because I don't think I would feel the same way I do about you now." I stopped what I was doing and looked up to be met with his ocean blue eyes. I bit down on my lip and held my breath.

"I really like you Mona." I smiled and touched his hair.

"You know I like you as well." I watched John's breathing grow uneven as he started to lean into me. I moved up to meet him…

But at the very last second he moved back and stood up.

"I need to take a shower!" I glared at him while he walked into the back and soon heard the door shut.

"I WISH YOU WOULD STOP DOING THAT!" I screamed while laying back onto the couch.

* * *

"Pepperoni pizza, napoleon ice cream sandwiches, cheese curls, cupcakes, fruit punch and beer for you…I think we have everything." I pointed out everything on the coffee table while John stood there looking at everything.

"I can feel the heartburn already." He said while rubbing his chest. I snapped my fingers and ran to the bathroom and grabbed my tums I put in the medicine cabinet.

"I knew I forgot something." I breathed out while returning to the living room.

"I can't believe you've never seen Monsters Ball." John said while kneeling down and looking for the movie to put in. I grabbed a cupcake and took a bite.

"I heard about it, but never had the time." I watched John's bare back flex while he moved.

I looked down at my Betty Boop night shirt and boy shorts and thought that maybe I should have put on something a bit more sexy…but then again, I didn't want to look like I was pushing to jump on his dick…if it happens than it happens.

"Okay here it is, the famous Halle Berry scene…I love this!" John sat on the floor by my feet and grabbed a beer.

"Freak." I whispered, but John heard me.

"You have no idea." I eyed the back of his head and felt my cheeks grow warm.

"John I have a question." John looked up at me while taking a sip of his beer.

"What's up?" I finished my cupcake and licked my fingers.

"Where am I sleeping?" John eyed me for a moment before turning back around.

"In my bed." I nodded my head and reached for a slice of pizza.

"And you?" John grabbed a slice of pizza and cleared his throat.

"I have a king size bed Mona…where do you think?" I stared at the back of his head for a few minutes before returning back to the movie.

"Ok."

* * *

"I just want you to make me feel good." I was halfway sleep when I heard that part and saw John shift a bit. I opened my eyes more and looked down to see half the food was gone and it was now two in the morning.

"What's going…oh shit." I said while watching Halle pull her shirt down.

"Yeah I know." I looked down at John again and saw a big ass smile on his face.

"You are disgusting!" John grabbed my foot and pulled me down onto the floor.

"I am a man and this is Halle Berry here!" He hugged me to him and we watched the fuckfest continue.

After it was over and I watched John's smile the whole time I stood up and pulled my shirt down and glared at John.

"Well, now that you "Scene" is over, I am going to bed.

"Oh come on! It's only two on the morning, live a little Mona Lisa!" I gave him the peace sign and kept walking.

"You're jiggling baby!" I laughed and dropped my index finger and walked into the bedroom.

I took my socks off and walked over to his windows and opened them both halfway to let some night air in. I walked back out and went into the bathroom and started brushing my teeth. I poked my head out to see John cleaning up and still laughing to himself.

I rolled my eyes and finished up in the bathroom and put my hair into a high ponytail and went back into the bedroom.

I got under the blanket and sheet and stretched out while yawning.

I heard some movement and then water running for a while before I heard the toilet flush and then the lights went out. I turned onto my side and saw the street lights shining on the trees blowing slightly.

I felt John get into bed bedside me and out of nowhere start laughing. I forward my brows and sat up.

"What's so funny?" John tried to calm himself down, but only ended up fall back on the bed.

"It's officially your birthday, you are finally legal…and what I want to do to you I can't." I sat up on my knees and looked at him funny.

"And why is that?" John finally calmed down and pulled me on top of him.

"Because I just realized I don't have any condoms." I whispered wow and looked down at his chest.

"Well…I do." John face slowly started to relax and he grew serious.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! **

**I'm working on both The Usos Story along with this one so bare with me.**

**Enjoy this chapter and continue to R&R**

**Kendra**

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off. I opened my eyes and looked around before trying to get up, but something heavy was keeping me down. I looked down at my chest and saw John snuggling up against me and his head on my chest.

I sighed and reached over onto the night stand and with my fingertips grabbed my phone just as the ringing stopped.

"Fuck." I breathed out while checking the missed call and over a dozen text messages.

"Don't you hate when that happens?" I looked down to see John eyes were open and wiggled a bit so he would lift his head.

"You were up the whole time while I was struggling to get this damn thing?" I asked slightly annoyed. John rolled off of me and laid on his back with a huff.

"No, your struggling woke me up, it wasn't until I heard you swear that I woke up and knew what was going on." I threw my legs off of the bed and stood up.

"Sure, I'm going to the bathroom." I said while grabbing my phone and walking towards the bedroom door.

"You didn't have to make an announcement." I turned back and saw John had one knee bent while looking at his phone. I flicked the light switch on and off to get his attention.

"Announce this." I said while flipping him off. John glared at me and I walked out laughing.

I walked into the bathroom and shut and locked the door before dialing my sister back. I leaned on the sink and listened to the ringing before she picked up.

"Happy Birthday my sweet little sister-" I heard my sister start to sing into the phone, but I quickly shut her up.

"Oh shut up." I mumbled while sitting on the toilet seat and placing my free hand into a fist and dropping my chin on it.

"Well forget you too! Sounds like someone didn't ride on the Cena Express." I sighed thinking about last night and rubbed my forehead.

"Girl I didn't even pull into the station, but it wasn't such a bad thing, but it could have been better." I finally confessed while yawning.

"What happened?" I finished my yawn and started to explain.

"Well…I do." I spoke somewhat quietly while. John calmed his laughing and became serious.

"What size?" I got out of bed and walked over to my purse that was hanging from the doorknob on his closet door and grabbed the box out.

"I didn't know what size to get, so I just thought I'll get something I think you are." I tossed him the box while putting my purse back and heard him laughing again.

"It's because I'm white huh?" I quickly turned around in shock and started to shake my head while he waved the box at me.

"NO!" I said while walking back over to the bed and getting back in.

John opened up the pack and took the condoms out and looked at them before looking back at me.

"Really? I told you I was Italian Mona…it's a difference." I took the condoms from him and ripped one off and looked down at his shorts.

"Oh come on, you make it sound like you're so huge, I'm sure it can fit." I said while tossing it in his lap. John looked down at his lap and sighed. He pushed the condom off of his lap and got out of bed while turning his side lamp on.

"Mona if you can get this on my dick, I will pay for your college and your half of the rent to your house for a year." John dropped his shorts and I think at the same time my mouth dropped as well. His dick sprung out and it took everything in me not to squeal and cover my eyes.

"Oh…ok, well I can admit I was wrong…Italian huh?" I asked while he looked down and back at me while pulling his shorts back up.

"Yeah, Italian…I'll be back." I watched him get some sweat pants and a hoodie off his dresser.

"Where are you going?" John pulled his sweats on and smirked.

"For a walk…a long one." I watched with a frown on my face; him pull his hoodie over his head and step into his Nike slippers.

"Some birthday this is turning out to be." I mumbled while John was fixed his hood on his head when he looked over at me. I guess my face was a bit too twisted up because he took his hood off and leaned over and placed a small kiss to my forehead…yeah…FOREHED!

"I'll be back." I rolled my eyes and gave him a weak smile.

"Enjoy yourself." I said before moving away and grabbing my phone off the nightstand and logged onto twitter.

"Mona-" I heard John behind me and felt the bed dip behind me.

"Why are you still here?" I asked while tweeting out how my birthday is turning out to be a joke.

"Mona don't do this, not now." I looked over my shoulder at John and saw the strain on his face. I sighed and sat up.

"Do what? You want to go for a walk and leave me here…four hours into my birthday, alone. How do you want me to act and feel right now John?" John pulled his hood low over his face and laid back into his pillow and groaned.

" I want you to understand what's going on right now. Unless you want to tell our child about twenty years from now how on your eighteenth birthday how I knocked you up because I couldn't control myself because you can't give me some time to calm myself down, than by all means, we can do this." I watched John snatched his hoodie off and grab my arm and pull me on top of him so I was straddling him.

"John wait-" John had my shirt up to just under my breasts when he stopped and looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"Yes?" I could feel John under me and sucked my bottom lip into my mouth and chewed on it before letting it go.

"Fine, go on." I mumbled. John let my shirt go and nodded his head.

I tried to get off of John's lap, but he wouldn't let up on his grip. I looked back at him and saw desire in his eyes as he leaned in and this time kissed me on my lips.

I watched his eyes close as mine were wide open and his hand moved from the back of my neck around to my chin. He tugged on it and I opened my mouth and about died when his tongue snaked in and he deepened the kiss.

I heard a moan and was shocked to realized it came from me. John broke the kiss and pushed me down on him more while grinding into me.

"Mona what you feel right now is me wanting you badly. If I don't leave in the next three minutes…twenty years from now…you will be telling that story to our child...or children." All I could do was nod my head and quickly get off of John's lap.

I watched John get off the bed and grab his hoodie and walk out the room. Once I heard the front door open and shut I fell back on the bed and groaned out loud while holding onto a pillow….

Damn!

"DAMN! So is he big?" I rolled my eyes and ignored my sister's question.

"Marla what am I going to do-" I almost dropped the phone when I heard loud banging out of nowhere.

"HEY! I need to get in there!" I quickly said good-bye to my sister and hung up. I unlocked the door and swung it open to see John leaning on the doorframe.

"That was very rude of you Cena." I said while glaring at him.

"Well I need to use the bathroom and this is the only one I have so…I had to do what I had to do…which brings me to…excuse me.

John picked me up and moved me to the side and walked over to the toilet and put the seat up.

"Want me to leave?" John shrugged and started peeing. I watched him for a moment and saw he didn't have a care in the world.

"You're that comfortable around me?" I asked a bit shocked.

John did his shake and put himself back in his shorts and flushed the toilet.

"Yeah, why not?" I moved out of his way and watched him wash his hands and next brush his teeth.

Once he was done he gave me a light kiss on the lips and tapped me on the behind before leaving the bathroom.

"Hey! Want me to cook breakfast or do you want to go out?!" I looked at myself in the mirror and saw someone I have been trying to be for a long time and finally…finally I saw her…a woman.

"Mona Lisa?" I looked into the mirror at John's reflections and smiled.

"You cook, I want to see your skills around the kitchen." I watch John curse to himself and walk away. I laughed out loud and shut the bathroom door so I could freshen up some.

I watched John from my seat at his dinette set at him burn, drop, and break almost any and everything he touched.

John tried flipping a pancake and half flipped and the other half went on the counter. I covered my face with my hands and shook my head.

"John please-" I said with my hands still to my face. I heard something else fall and moved one hand and saw an egg broken all over the floor.

"Mona I'm trying here-" I held my hands up and looked around.

"And I appreciate it completely, but John…cooking is not one of your strong points…let's just stop right here, clean this up and…I saw a carryout spot not too far from here-" John took the dish towel from off his shoulder and threw it in the sink.

"Momma's Carryout, yeah I know it's like three blocks from here." I stood up and walked over to where he was now leaning on the counter and stood in front of him.

"Fix your face…a lot of men wouldn't even try to do something like this knowing they couldn't cook…this just shows how much you care about me. Thank you John." I grabbed his ears and kissed his lips.

"Okay, let's start cleaning up-" I looked around at the mess and tapped him on the nose with my finger and moved away.

"Pause that, it's my birthday…you start cleaning up and I'll be laying down babes. I kissed him again before walking out of the kitchen and heading to the living room…I don't care how fine you are, sweet you are, or anything else…I will be damned to hell if I even think about cleaning or doing anything else that is not pleasing to me on my birthday…later for that!


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay...I know it's been awhile and all I can do is apologize because I have been very busy...but here's another chapter. Please enjoy.**

**Kendra**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MONA!**

"This will only take a few minutes ok?" John told me while opening the door to his shop and letting me walk in first. I sipped on my half-n-half while nodding my head.

So far I lounged around which was a gift in itself. Since I've been working so damn much for the past couple of years, and now I'm standing inside John's shop. I looked around and saw four cars and parts all over the place, one was up on this lift and another was on a jack and I saw legs coming from under them.

"Hey Roman get your ass over here and wish my friend's sister a happy birthday!" I stopped sipping and looked over at John…friend's sister?

While I was still trying to process what just passed through John's lips, a guy rolled from under the car and grabbed a rag that was laying by his feet.

"Are we talking about Mona?" I recognize the voice and once I saw his face I thought my heart stopped…this dude was fione! I watched him stand to his full height and was shocked he was a few inches taller than John.

"That would be me." I kind of whispered out. I saw John cut his eyes at me but ignored it…I was his friend's sister after all right?

"Well happy birthday Mon." I watched him walk over to a sink off to the side and wash his hands. I checked him out from the back and couldn't really see how his body was since he had that jumper on…

That was until he unzipped it and took his arms out and revealed his arms and one was a Samoan tribal sleeved tattoo on one of them.

"Damn." I mumbled and that cost me an elbow to my arm. I looked up and saw John watching me with a raised brow.

"What?" I asked innocently?" I pointed to my arm and then Roman's to indicate I was talking about his tattoo. John looked me over before turning his attention to Roman.

"I need to check over a few things, I'll be back in a few minutes, you two play nice...not too nice though" The last part John turned his attention to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." John leaned down until our nose were touching and squint his eyes at me. I mocked him and moved away and wiggled my fingers at him.

"Bye John." John smirked and pointed his finger at me before disappearing to the back. Roman looked at me before looking over his shoulder at where John went and shook his head.

"Sister's friend huh?" I shrugged and went back to drinking my tea.

Roman leaned on the back of a car and folded his arms while eyeing me.

"So how many times has he went balls deep in that pussy?" I felt the tea go down the wrong way and dropped it while coughing and spitting what was in my mouth out and some coming out of my nose.

Or maybe he hasn't yet." Roman laughed out while walking over to me and patting me on the back.

"Where did that come from?!" I tried to yell, but it came out very horse. Roman stood me up straight and started hitting my chest lightly until my breathing went back to normal.

"I've heard so much about his "Mona Lisa" for so damn long I feel like I've known you for years…but you two not doing anything…like nothing at all?" I looked around at the mess I made and sighed.

"I really don't think I should be talking about this with you, but where is your mop?" I picked up the half empty cup and walked over to the sink to dump the rest out. I turned the hot water on so the sink wouldn't be sticky and took that time to get my breathing under control.

"Look Mona I didn't mean to upset you-" I looked to my left and saw Roman holding the mop and looking a bit guilty. I smirked and shook my head while tossing the cup in a trash bin beside the sink.

"You didn't upset me, just caught me off guard…how long did it take to have that complete?" I nodded towards his arm and he instantly looked down and smiled before running his hand over it.

"Oh shit, way too long, but I love it…do you have any ink?" I kept my eyes on his arm while shaking my head no.

"Not yet, but I plan on it soon…so your name is Roman huh?" I placed my hands on my hips and armed my brow. Roman laughed lightly and shrugged.

"Well my middle name is…my first name is Joe." He eyed me as if I better not tell anyone and I nodded my head and held my hands up

"Secret safe with me." I said mocking defeat and he laughed while patting my shoulder.

"Eighteen huh? You don't seem like it." I caught him giving me the once over and shook my head.

"I get that a lot…what's wrong with him?" I looked towards the back and saw John through his office window beat red and looked to be yelling.

Roman looked over and rubbed his hands over his face before letting out a deep sigh that followed a grunt.

"Damn, I've never seen that shade of red…must be Alex." I tore my eyes away from John and looked up at Roman and saw he was getting a bit pissed as well.

"Who?" I simply asked. Roman ushered me away from the view and over to a Low-rider.

"This guy has a contract with us about his trucks. He owns a moving business and of course he comes to us if a truck breaks down. Well lately he's been late with the money so I'm guessing that's where the change in pigment comes from." I shook my head. Damn, I know every business has it's problems, but it still made me feel some kind of way that someone can piss John off that bad. I did a little pout because I hated to see him that way. I wanted to bring him back to his normal self and quickly. The last thing I wanted was to have him pissed off all day on my birthday.

"Damn…oh shit." I saw in the rearview mirror that John was leaving his office and quickly got out the car was met with a not so red John.

"Alex is going to make me chock the life out of him!" John was making a gesture with his hands as if he was really chocking someone and Roman nodded his head in agreement.

"No murders on my birthday please-" I laughed lightly and saw Roman smile a bit…but John on the other hand glared at me.

"Mona I'm serious." I forward me brows, but tried to keep it light and joking and rubbed his arm.

"I'm serious too-" Before I could finish John snatched his arm away and yelled at me.

"MONA!" I looked at him as if he has lost his mind and out of habit I yelled right back at him.

"JOHN!" Roman looked between us and held his hands up and we both looked over at him after hearing his booming voice.

"HEY THE BOTH OF YOU! Look this is suppose to be a good day, drama free. John just stay away from the shop for a few days and show this young lady around town, show her a good time-" I looked John over and shook my head.

"Don't waste your time. I'll find something to do." John sighed and pointed at me and the next words out of his mouth took me to my boiling point.

"Mona stop acting up-" I cocked my head to the side and looked over at Roman. The look on his face let me know that he knew his partner just fucked up.

"I'm gone." I simply said and walked out of the door and head up the street, the same way we came.

I just turned the corner when I heard my name being called. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

At this point with both needed to calm down and I knew if I didn't I was going to blow up on him like I did last time he did some shit like this. I was now at the back of the garage when I heard my name louder and knew John was behind me.

"Mona….MONA!" I turned around and point behind him to his business and knew I was glaring at him.

"What the hell was that?!" John had his hands on his waist and looked a bit annoyed himself.

"What?" I shook my head not believing he was acting like this and in the distance saw Roman at the corner watching us.

"It's like nothing has changed with you! I'm still just a little girl to you aren't I?!" John dropped his hands and his face soften, but mine didn't. this man is taking me through the motions and doesn't even know it.

"No you are not, it's just…I've known you for so long-" I rolled my eyes and held my hand up. I was not about to fall for anyones bullshit, including his.

"Well get the fuck over it John! Either that or stop playing with me…if you haven't noticed, I'm not someone who plays around for long…my life doesn't allow that so either play games for a while and I put your ass as a distant memory or be real with yourself more than me and for once be truthful!" John tried to touch me, but I slapped his hand away.

"Mona I am being truthful-" I shook my head and took a few steps back.

"I'm not even going to listen to this, I'm going back to the apartment. Come back when you have your shit together." At this time Roman was now beside John and that's when I turned and kept on walking. But from behind me I heard a low whistle.

"You sure she's eighteen man?" I heard Roman say and then him laugh.

"Shut up." Was the last thing I heard from Cena before I crossed the street.

* * *

It's been five hours since I've been in the apartment and no John. Since I've been here I have napped, showered and was now sitting up on his counter finishing off my second can oh whipped cream when I heard the locks to the front door.

"Mona-" I saw John before he saw me and I still in my feelings about what happened.

"What?" I said loud enough to know I was in the kitchen. John shut the door and looked over at me before dropping his keys on the counter and walking over to me.

"Still mad-" I shook the can while eyeing John to the point he stopped walking towards me.

"Yes." I said before putting some cream in my mouth.

"I thought you would be gone." I raised my brow and swallowed the cream before talking.

"Would you like me to leave-" I asked calmly and put the can down.

"Hell no!" I folded my arms across my chest and felt myself getting bored with this whole thing. I wanted John to be straight with me and so far it's been like he's playing with me.

"What is your problem." John leaned on the counter and the look on his face told me he did not want to have this conversation.

"I don't-"I dropped my arms and attitude and kept my eyes on him. I wanted him to be straight with me.

"No John seriously, what is your problem with me?" John looked at me seriously and stood in between my legs.

"Mona you are not nor will you ever be a problem to me." I looked down at his hands rubbing up and down my bare legs and smirked.

"So it's my age." John stopped rubbing my legs and sighed.

"No-" I dipped my head so he looked into my eyes and shook my head.

"Don't lie to me." John dropped his hands and moved back so he was now leaning on the fridge.

"Mona…look." I rolled my eyes feeling like the bullshit was about to follow and picked the whip cream back up.

"No John you look, if our eight year difference is this much of a big deal to you, than by all means. I don't need to be here." I sprayed some more cream in my mouth and saw John smiling at me.

"Just like a woman. Are you going to let me talk?" I shook the can again and realized it was empty. Feeling a bit defeated I waved my hand at John to continue.

"Go ahead." I mumbled.

"Thank you…Mona I like you, you know I like you and I always liked you. But you have to try to see this from my point of view…I was falling for a kid. I don't care how you acted or how much you had your shit together, dammit you were a kid and I liked a kid." My eyes grew wide and I was ready to hop down off the counter.

"But-" John quickly held me back and held his hand up.

"Let me finish. I battled myself with my feelings. Sometimes I stayed away because I didn't want anything to happen. Sometime I flirted with you a bit too much because I couldn't help myself. One of those points was when I kissed you for the first time. I knew it was wrong and I didn't care. Randy was starting to suspect I had feelings for you and that's why a lot of times I would bring someone else around or I would talk to you the way I did. I know it pissed you off and honestly that was the last thing I wanted to do…but I couldn't let anyone know how I felt-" I looked down on my sock clad feet and swung my legs a bit.

"Even if it meant hurting me and playing with my feelings. John you do know for some years I put you out of my mind…I made up my mind that night that I would never let a man hurt me or disrespect me and you did both that night."I saw John shift his weight and knew I was right…this was not turning out to be the birthday I was hoping for.

"I know and I apologize for that-" I kept my eyes on my feet and felt that ache in my chest.

"And today? You did it again and you knew you risks of doing that." I asked while feeling that sting in my eyes.

"Yeah, but you didn't leave." I looked up at John though slits. Is that really what he was going with? Because I didn't leave…YET, that everything was good?

"Oh I meant what I said, but I don't just shut people out if I'm that upset. I need to cool down and give the situation time, but John I'm serious. I need to know the truth. What is going on?" I asked more to myself than to him. I hopped down off the counter and ran my hands through my hair out of frustration.

"I don't want to lose you, God knows I don't, but I can't just jump into a relationship with you Mona…this is still kind of weird don't you think?" I felt like someone just slapped me in my face. I kept my back to John and felt the first few tears roll down my face.

"Actually no, but if that's how you feel fine, I can't change that…just know until it no longer feels "weird" to you, do not touch me." I heard John laugh behind me and closed my eyes; freeing a few more tears.

"Are you serious-" I finally turned around and looked up at him to show just how serious I was. Once John saw my face he stopped all laughter and his face dropped.

"Very serious. Crush or not, I'm also not going to play the fool and let you take advantage of me Cena." John tried to reach out and touch me, but I moved away.

"I'm not trying to take-" I held my hands up and shook my head.

"Keep that." I simply said before going into his bedroom and packing my things…


	13. Chapter 13

"Mo John called again, what happened up there?" My sister walked into my room holding the cordless phone and looking worried. I was buttoning my work shirt up when she walked in. I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed my brush off the dresser.

"We had fun the first night and after that everything went wrong." I put my hair into a tight bun and looked for my little manager tie. When I found it under my bed and stood up I saw Marla's expression didn't change.

"Marly I can do a lot of things on my own, but when it comes to feelings…I need them to be returned the same way I give them and if that cannot happen…I'm not going to stay where I'm not wanted." I finished up after trying to find words to express how I felt about the situation I had with John.

It's been two weeks since I left John's apartment and I haven't spoken to him since. I have no reason to. He told me the truth about his feelings and I told him about mine. Too bad we weren't completely on the same page and I am not going to jump in bed with someone who just wants my body more than me completely…I'm not a fool and I'm not going to turn a blind eye to anyone including John Cena.

Marla sighed and sat on my bed and waved me over to her. I looked at the time on my phone and saw I had time before I had to be at work and sat down beside my sister.

"Mona I know where you are coming from and I am glad you are thinking with your head and not your heart…or anything else. But even though you have shut the door on John, at least keep it unlocked…you never know what may happen-" I rolled my eyes and was ready to stand up to leave, but Marla pulled me back down by the back of my shirt.

"I'm not waiting for him to realize he messed up-" I fell back and glared at her before pulling my shirt out of her hand.

"And I'm not asking you to…he was a friend than and let him at least still be a friend now. You don't have to love him or sleep with him…but he is still the same guy and you are the same woman who constantly put him in his place when he fucks up...so what you two tried to go a bit further, you tried to act on feelings you both were feeling for each other. It didn't work out so move on…but don't shut him out completely…he is a man Mo, he doesn't know any better." I listened and I heard what my sister said and I let it seep into my brain and I got it. I nodded my head and nudged my sister with my shoulder.

"And I thought I was the smart one in the family." Marla popped her collar and smirked causing me to laugh.

"Well you may have more brains than me, but when it comes to these here men…I got the smarts Lil Bit." I laughed and we shared a hug before we both got up.

"I see, I mean you do have to deal with Randy…what's up with you two anyway." Marla sighed and fixed her sweat pants while rolling her eyes.

"I just had to get with a younger man, but I mean we still hook up once in awhile…but I think he wants to get at you so he can say he had the baddest sisters in town-" I rolled my eyes and slipped my shoes on and grabbed my phone.

"That fool-" I said while shaking my head. Marla shrugged and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I wouldn't be mad though Mo…he is good at what he does-" I stopped all movement and looked at my sister in disgust.

"Ugh Marla!" I screamed while she huffed and waved her hand at me.

"Hey! I'm not going to marry the guy and if I know he's safe and damn good, I pass on the gift…the man can work." I shook just at the thought and shook my head.

"Yeah ok, I'll think about it." I said sarcastically and grabbed my purse. Marla smirked and pat me on the shoulder.

"He will be here tonight." I waved my hand at her and left my room.

"I will be at work all night so maybe when I get home I can sneak in while you two are sleep." I walked down the steps with Marla behind me and heard her laugh.

"I'll put it on him so he will be sleep-" I opened the front door ready to leave when Marla stopped me from closing it with her foot.

"BYE MARLA! I kicked her foot and slammed the door….that girl is crazy.

* * *

"Ashley I need you to make two doubles and a Mac Wrap for me please…again ma'am I am so sorry for your wait, would you like anything else on us for your wait?" I ask a woman who was standing by the counter waiting for her food for almost twenty minutes. The woman smiled at me shrugged.

"Can I have a sweet tea?" I nodded my head and had another cashier make a sweet tea and once her food was ready I put two apple pies into her bag and thanked her again for her patience before she left.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen we cannot have people waiting that long for their food that long. If you see someone waiting ask them about their order and make something happen…unacceptable." I told the staff who shook their heads and went back to work. I looked at all of them and sighed before turning around and being face-to-face with Roman.

"Whoa…hey Roman what are you doing here?" Roman smiled and nodded his head at me.

"Well I stopped to get something to eat and to my surprise I see you getting everybody inline…I didn't know you worked here." I came from around the counter and stood in front of him. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black pull over shirt with his hair in a ponytail. I looked him over and nodded my head.

"Yeah I'm the manager here, but what are you doing in town?" Roman pulled a little flyer out of back pocket and showed it to me.

"It's a car show tomorrow and I'm going." I looked at the flyer and rolled my eyes at the first thing I see is a woman bent over in a thong on the hood of a car.

"Oh ok, you and John came up?" I asked while handing Roman back the flyer. Roman took it and put it back in his pocket while shaking his head.

"No, he stayed back in Jersey to do some work…apparently someone has his mind so fucked up that all he does is work and back around the shop." Roman tapped my chin and I rolled my eyes and saw Charles handing Roman his food and eyes us hard. I point to his station and he quickly turned around and started putting orders together.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said while going back behind the counter. Roman grabbed his bag and shook his head.

"Well anyway, I have an extra ticket since John didn't come, if you want to come if you are free." I squint my eyes at him and thought about it for a minute.

"What time?" I asked and he took the flyer out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Hit me up on facebook if you want to come, get at me before one ok…I'm Roman Reign." I smacked my lips at the name and he winked at me before leaving.

* * *

"So it's all kind of cars here huh?" I was sitting beside Roman in his black on black Escalade. I pushed my now straight hair out of my face and saw Roman looking over me with his black shades on.

"Well it is a car show so yeah." I punched his arm jokingly and laughed. I pulled my shirt down some and re adjusted my seatbelt when Roman picked up his speed.

"I mean people from all over you smart ass." Roman took his shades off and put his tinted windows up and turned the air on.

"Yeah, it's like a mechanic's porn show live." I fixed my hair and made a face. While he glanced at me and smiled.

"O…kay-" I said while picking up his...Gucci shades and tried them on.

"Smile. We were at a red light and I looked over and saw Roman holding his phone up. I struck a pose with my lips poked out and his shades on and saw the flash.

"Yup, this is going on IG." I took his shades off before I broke them and pulled my phone out.

"Oh you have to put it on facebook too so I can tag myself in it and follow me on IG." I pulled up my own page and looked through John's IG page and saw Roman. I followed him and all his pics popped up.

"Okay…oh shit." I glanced over at him before going back to my phone and looking through his pics.

"What?" I asked without looking up. Roman tossed his phone on my lap and laughed.

"I think someone is pissed." I picked his phone up and saw John comment on his photo of me, but the problem is the comment were angry faces and flames.

"How did he see it so damn fast?!" Before Roman could answer his phone started ringing in my hand and John's name popped up.

"Here you go." I handed the phone to Roman and he answered it.

"Yeah…hold on. Here YOU go." I rolled my eyes and took the phone away from him.

"Hello-"

"Why are you with Roman?" I sighed and saw Roman trying to not laugh.

"I'm going to the car show…why-"

"Since when have you liked cars and this is the first time I've talked to you in weeks and I see you on Roman's IG…the fuck is going on?!" I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at the phone.

"What the-"

"John look man, I saw her at her job and invited her, nothing more nothing less…yes I will keep an eye on her-" I snatched the phone from Roman and put it up to my ear to hear John warning him nothing better happen to me. In the middle of his warning I hung up on him.

"Why did you do that, now he's going to bug me all damn day." Roman took the phone and put it on his charger.

"Because who is he to tell anybody to keep an eye on me?!" Roman smirked and winked at me.

"His woman." I rolled my eyes and stayed quiet the rest of the ride there.

* * *

Nine hours of walking around and taking pictures with cars and models…well Roman was taking pictures with models and making fun of some models in bikinis when they know they shouldn't be wearing them.

I walked into my house after waving to Roman and taking off his Gucci shades…well now MY Gucci shades as a late birthday gift. I shut and locked the door and dropped my purse on the little stand by the door and took my heels off.

I walked into the dark living room and since I knew where everything was by heart, I left the lights off and fell onto the couch and yawned.

"Have fun?" I sat up straight at the sound of the voice and reached around for the lamp, but the light came on and there was John sitting on the other end of the couch.

"What are you doing here" I asked while standing up. John sat there for a moment without saying a word. He was wearing a white beater and blue jeans.

John looked me over before rubbing his hands together and smiling.

"I've been sitting in this spot for seven hours….looking…no…stalking Joe's instagram. The fuck is going on with you two?" I placed my new shades on and shook my head.

"Nothing." I simply said. John glared at me and before I knew it he was up and snatching my shades off and with one hand he broke them in half.

"JOHN NO!" I screamed while he threw them across the room. I punched him in his chest a few times and he just let me.

"Why would you do that?! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I pointed to the door, but all John did was glare at me. By this time Marla and Randy were on the steps.

"I'm not going anywhere! You're parading around town in these little ass jeans and shirt! Bent over showing your ass and shit, how am I suppose to act-" I hit his chest again and tried to push him, but he didn't budge.

"I don't care how you act, why do you care…don't you think it's WEIRD for you to act any kind of way when it comes to me!?" The realization washed over John's face and he took a step back.

"So that's what all of this is about, because I'm not ready to be with you, you go out with my partner Mona, really?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"It wasn't a date John, I went to a damn car show! And for the record, I don't care who you want to be with, you made that very clear on my birthday that you are not comfortable with me and I told YOU that we weren't going to happen, not the other way around." Marla moved around Randy and came over to where John and I were.

"Can this wait until tomorrow? It's getting late you two and even though I don't know what's going on…I don't want to hear about it tonight." Marla glared at the both of us and while I agreed, John threw his hands up and pushed his anger off on Marla.

"Well I'm so damn sorry that I saw someone I love living it up with my partner and she's ignoring the hell out of me Marla. Excuse me for driving up here to try to work things out with your sister and get back on the same page-" While Marla and I looked at each other at what John said, Randy groaned and sat down on the steps.

"Dude you did not just say that out loud." John ignored Randy and kept his eyes on me.

"I love you and you know I love you…are you and Roman messing around." I shook my head no while looking at his chest.

"No." I spoke quietly and saw John deflate a bit.

"Okay now that we have that out of the way….can you two shut up and go to bed?" Marla asked with her hands on her hips. I pushed her causing her to stumble.

"Fine-" I said while heading for the steps. I got up two when Randy grabbed my ankle and made me fall.

"Jerk!" I said while kicking his shoulder. John shook his head at us, but still looked a bit upset.

"Well I need to head home-" Marla looked at the clock on our living room wall and then back at John.

"John you are staying here until morning, it is too late for you to drive. No, you will stay here-" I saw where Marla was going with this and cut in.

"I'll go get some pillows and a blanket for the couch." I went upstairs to our closet where we kept our bedding and grabbed two pillows and a blanket.

When I got back downstairs all eyes were on me and I stopped at the end of the stairs.

"What?" Randy looked me over and shook his head at me.

"You really want John to sleep on the couch?" I walked over to the couch and put the pillows and blanket down.

"Why wouldn't he? Hasn't he always?" I asked while going back upstairs.

"Mona-" Marla moaned out, but I stopped her.

"He knows what I said in Jersey stands…nothing has changed now either it's the couch or Randy and John can go to Randy's place." I said while throwing out the option. Randy and Marla looked shocked while John grabbed his keys and walked towards the door.

"I rather drive home." I smacked my lips and folded my arms across my chest and stayed put on the steps. Marla tried to talk John into staying, but he declined and walked out with Marla hot on his ass.

"Go talk to him." I looked down at Randy and saw him playing with the string to his pajamas.

"What?" I asked Randy snapped his fingers at me twice and pointed to the door.

"Go before I put you over my knee." I kept my eyes on him for a few minutes before I sighed and walked down the steps.

"I bet the hell you would-" I mumbled while opened the door.

"You know it. I looked back at Randy and saw him wink at me. I shook my head and laughed, but once I was outside I stopped when I saw Marla trying to pull John back.

"Marla go into the house." I said while walking off of the porch. Marla looked up at John who had his eyes on me. Marla let John go and while passing me she tugged on my hand and winked at me.

"John where are you going?" John took a deep breath and tossed his keys in the air and caught them.

"Going home." I walked over to his truck and leaned on the driver door.

"No you're not-" I simply said and watched him toss his keys in the air again, but this time when I spoke he missed catching them.

"Mona I'm not in the mood, it's late and I'm tired-" He said while bending down and picking his keys up.

"Which is why you do not need to be on the road for over two hours. Go back in that house and go to sleep." John shook his head and tried to go around me and unlock his door, but I blocked him with my body.

"No." John stepped back and started to look frustrated and while doing so I snatched the keys out of his hand.

"It wasn't question Cena." John just stood in front of me for a moment staring at me before taking a step back and growled.

"I don't care. I'm not for the games-" I watched him pace around like a fool and folded my arms across my chest and shook my head.

"John I'm not either. I may be mad at you but I do not want you out here and fall asleep behind the wheel, I would lose my damn mind if something happened to you." John rolled his eyes and pointed to the house.

"Oh really, so you want me to sleep on the couch, what kind of friend would want that?" I looked him over and dropped my arms and walked up on him.

"Boy you better take it and be happy, you are tap dancing on my last nice nerve." John took a step back and grabbed himself.

"Boy? Mona come on now…I'm far from a boy." I shocked the hell out of him by pushing his hand away and replacing it with my own.

"You may be a man down here, but you are thinking like a little boy!" I used my other hand and mushed his forehead.

"Mona-" I started to feel him grow in my hand and moved it. John tried to readjust himself, but he was already pitching a tent.

"And from your actions I can't tell…you diss me on my birthday, you drive down here and accuse me of being with your partner…in what frame of mind were you in when that thought popped up John?" John leaned on the hood of his truck and I stood beside him with my hand on my hip and the other on his shoulder.

"I felt betrayed and hurt…I don't know Mona, I don't know what I want right now…I don't know how I'm feeling….I'm fucked!" I moved my hand from his shoulder and felt my stomach drop.

"You're ashamed of me-" I tried to ask, but John cut me off by shaking his head.

"No, I'm…I don't want people to get the wrong idea about us." I looked around my neighborhood and saw it was no one else around. I looked back at John and saw his eyes were still on me.

"Like what? John unless people are going to be in a relationship with us I don't care. I can see if I was some goofy kid doing nothing in my life, but I'm a mature woman with a job, going to college, with a home and my shit straight, now if you are scared to be seen or what people will say about me still…we can always go back to being nice to each other and simple flirting…you don't care who I talk to or date and I surely don't care-" I tried to walk away, but John grabbed my arm and gently pulled me back in front of him.

"That's not what I want and you know it-"

"No John I don't know it, I don't know shit about what you want because YOU don't even know what the fuck you want-" I watched John face drop and a frown form on his face.

"Watch your-" I waved my hand at him and turned my back on him.

"Oh shut up Cena! …you know what, I'm done with this crazy ass conversation. I have your keys so you don't have a choice but to stay, I'm going to take a shower and go to bed, the blankets and pillows are on the couch…good night." And without a second thought or glance I sashayed my ass into the house and walked up into the bathroom to get my shower started.

"When I said go talk to him, I didn't mean cuss him out." I dried my hands on my towel I had hanging up and without turning around I shot back.

"Yeah well who knew he was going to act like the child and I would come out looking like the adult? Why are you still up?" I asked while finally turning around. Randy was standing in the doorway looking sleepy himself.

"I couldn't sleep, some crazy couple was outside yelling and kept me up." I flipped him off and pushed pass him and went into my room.

"We are not a couple Randy, if you were listening so hard, you would have heard that…you're boy is a bit confused at the moment and confused people around me right now is not what I need in my life…" I was just going off at the mouth while straightening my bed up and getting out my night clothes and venting. When I turned around instead of seeing Randy, John was standing there.

"Why are you in my room?" John didn't say anything for a few moments, just stared off into space. I stood there like a fool waiting, but after a while I shook my head and was about to go around him, but he held his arm out to stop me.

"I'm not confused Mona Lisa." He spoke lowly. I looked up at him and saw his face was somewhat calm.

"John I need to get in the shower before the water gets cold." I said trying to change the subject. John finally looked at me and nodded his head. He grabbed my hand and started to walk into the bathroom, but I stopped.

"What are you doing, I said I am taking a shower-" John smirked and started to take his shirt off.

"I'm taking one with you." I tried to stop him from pushing his sweats down, but it just turned into us slap boxing.

"No you are not-" After a moment John pinned my hands above my head and leaned in close.

"Are you going to stop me?" I struggled to get loose, but after a few failed attempts I groaned.

"Look I'm too tired-" John shocked me a bit when he pecked my lips and started yelling.

"Hey you two, if I take a shower with Mona are either one of you going to stop me?!" My eyes damn near bugged out at him saying that out loud, but the response was even more shocking.

"NO!"

"Will you two fuck already so I can get some damn sleep!?"

"Randy shut up!" I screamed while catching John off guard and going into the bathroom.

"I'm going to smell like you…Dove?" I rolled my eyes at him complaining about my body wash and got undressed, not caring John was standing behind me. I turned around and saw I was alone. I blinked a few times before shrugging and pulling the curtains back to see john with his hands on the wall in front of him and the water rolling off his head and back.

"Are you ok?" He asked when he saw I didn't get in. I nodded my head while looking him over…all over….every inch of him. Once I got to his face I felt my whole body grow warm and shook my head no.

"I'll wait." I said before shutting the curtain and leaving the bathroom.

I walked into my room and slammed the door. I walked around my room while shaking and wringing my hands thinking about what would have happened if I would have stayed in that bathroom or even got into that shower with John.

I looked around and then looked at my door and rushed over and locked it before John had the idea to come in here and do….I don't even know!

After sitting on my bed for a while I gave up on a shower and just stripped down to my underwear and turned the lights out…I'll shower in the morning.


End file.
